


Orange Candy (discontinued and rewritten)

by iw4zumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, also iwaizumi in a beanie, the model part is minor it’s really just a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iw4zumi/pseuds/iw4zumi
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime’s a photography student with a slight obsession with orange candy which also happens to be Oikawa Tooru’s favorite flavor.orIwaizumi having a big ole’ crush and not knowing how to handle it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Stupid Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really going to enjoy writing this, i’m such a sucker for iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m rewriting this, continue if you want but i’m going to turn this into about 3 chapter and a whole new fic, it’s almost done so be on the look out :D
> 
> update:posted!!

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes is all Hajime had to get to Yokohama Modeling agency. A thin layer of sweat glistened his forehead as the sachet of equipment huge steadily on his shoulder.

He walked through clusters of people, some talking amongst themselves and others hanging around the street waiting for the bus. 

He dodged people left and right also trying to keep his work attire clean.

It wasn’t many times he dressed up, especially for work. His former job was at a cafe and all he had to do was change into a plain black tee with the logo. More so, he usually threw on jeans and a pair of tennis shoes.

Hajime fanned out a breath of air, good, he could see the building a block away. If he could just make it in time his internship and hard hours of work wouldn’t go to waste.

As soon he he got back home he was going to take a long nap. All he could feel was pure regret from last night. Not only had Bokuto forced him to get drinks, but the night before the big day.

Feeble-mindedly, he agreed. His agreement was now in a doggy bag filled with alcohol and the double cheeseburger he stomached in five minutes.

Relief washed over Hajime as his hand came in contact with the cold metal handle of the door. A rush of warm heat and the smell of floral perfumes welcomed him into the large lobby.

Pure White paint accommodated the walls with red decorations. Only one wall was lined with a long black leather couch. It looked uncomfortable and he knew his back would be aching if he decides to sit on it. He grimaced at the idea.

The floors were patterned marbled and almost looked like he was steeping on clear waters.

What caught his attention the most were pictures of various clothing lines and different models who attained a place in the big operation, one of the most famous modeling brands.

Suga Koshi, Hajime knew him well enough from his studies. Almost everybody in the industry did, more so sports wear companies.

What he didn’t expect was for a top model to partner up with such a mediocre establishment.

A voiced cleared their throat from behind. Hajime’s heart stopped in his chest momentarily, oh right the job. He turned around and hurried over to the front desk. “Forgive me. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime the-“

“Yeah, yeah,” He said with a sigh. “i know who you are, the new intern am I right?” They asked not looking up as he fidgeted with a red game boy. His voice was monotonous and soft spoken, but he sounded like he’d rather be a million places right now than talking to Hajime.

Hajime nodded but stopped soon noticing he wasn’t looking up anytime soon. “Yes, that’s me.” He said feeling another sweat start to break.

He couldn’t be any older than Hajime, not to mention his obsession with the game consol, but he was no one to judge. “You’re late, he won’t be very please.” He twirled around his chair multiple times.

“I’m very...sorry about that but...can you tell me where i’m suppose... ”

Hajime sighed and wondered how the boy wasn’t getting sick with how many times he went around in circles. Just the thought and last night made him a little queasy.

The sound of Mario dying caused him to put the game down. “Give me a second.” He took a folder from the desk and pulled out multiple papers.

“This is the schedule for today, this is the room numbers you’ll be in, map of the institution, people you’ll be working with, company background,”

He handed Hajime multiple folders containing all the information. An overwhelming temptation to drop everything and leave the building to get ramen was intriguing to say the least, but he knew this wasn’t even half of the work he’d have to go though.

”don’t know what this,”

He remained himself why he was doing this again. It was his dream, no, his passion to become a professional photographer. Not only for modeling but he also wanted to specialize in sport photography. This was just more step closer to his goal and ambitions.

He grabbed each folder with a firm grip making sure not to drop the paper spewed with black ink. “lastly, everyone’s coffee orders.” He began to hand Hajime the last folder before swiftly snatching it away.“I was joking.” He said plainly. 

“Oh.”

“I do like mine strong though... four shots of espresso and two creams, for future reference.” Hajime eyes widened subtlety at his immense amount of espresso. No wonder he looked so exhausted. “Noted...?”

“Kozume Kenma.” He pointed to his name tag.

_Kozume Kenma, intern receptionist._

“You don’t want to keep them waiting.” He grabbed his game.

“You’re right. Uh where?”

“Elevator, fifth floor.” Kenma mumbled. Hajime knocked on the desk thanking him before rushing off. He looked down at his watch. Two minutes left until had to be at the office. Good, that’s better then he expected.

“Good morning-“

“Hold the elevator!”

Hajime head perked up seeing a man running towards him at an uncomfortable amount of speed, almost taking a lick to the floor a few times. Oh hell no, Hajime pressed ‘close elevator’ button quickly. Why aren’t the door closing?!

If there was a worst possible time for this, it would be now. He tried manually pushing the doors together but they wouldn’t budge. Hajime closed his eyes giving up and prayed his boss wouldn’t be mad. He’s official late. 

“Good morning!”

The taller man stumbled into the elevator patting heavily. “Can you agh...Can you press five for me.” Hajime pressed five again and the Elevator doors finally decided to shut. He stopped himself from cursing off the doors into existence.

“Morning.” Hajime mumbled back.

“I’m more out of shape than I thought.” The stranger said after laughing breathlessly. Hajime’s eyes wandered on their own to look at the taller man perfectly fluffy hair, how the hell did he get his hair like that? Hajime tried multiple times but his hair was as stubborn as himself. 

Hajime tugged on his beanie a little.

Other then his hair, his figure was clearly slender but his broad shoulders and biceps said other wise- no. Hajime isn’t checking stranger. 

_Curious._ That’s all he is.

He began running a hand through his hair—which looked extremely soft. Hajime wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through the brown locks and-

“Stupid aliens.” He mumbled under his breathe taking out his phone. 

Oh so he’s crazy, he’s actually crazy. Hajime didn’t know where that sudden thought came from but it was definitely now long gone and terminated.

“Aliens?” He sighed out loud without thinking. God how he wished he would have kept his mouth shut, soon as those words moved pass his lips the stranger’s head cocked to the side.

“What? You don’t believe in space philosophy?” Hajime watched him move closer, intrigued. He put the bundle of folders in his bag and placed both his hands in his trouser pockets. The fifth floor isn’t even that far away, why was it taking so long.

Two.

“Space? Yes. Aliens? No.” Hajime replied flat out causing their face to morph into confusion, only consisting of the scrunch of his nose. Ew, that wasn’t cute at all.

“How can you believe in space but not the extraterrestrial life that might- no _is_ out there?” He asked like he was genuinely concerned for Hajime’s knowledge. 

What’s wrong with this dude?

His face held a small smile waiting for Hajime’s next comment.

“Well, I-“

“That’s like saying big foot isn’t real.” He was quite amused by his reaction by Hajime’s reaction and he knew it too. “I’m not engaging in this conversation.” Hajime leaned his head back on the Elevator wall. His voice was getting annoying by the second.

“Ah come on, we were just getting started.” He grinned. “I was kidding about the big foot thing.”

“No you weren’t.” Hajime accused looking at the bright red numbers. Come on, any slower.

Three. 

“I mean-“

”Hell no, no more. I don’t want to here any ridiculous theories about big foot.” Hajime turned his head to look at him fully, how he wish he hadn’t. 

The corners of his lips quirked up. “Oikawa Tooru.” His slender fingers wiggled impatient to pull Hajime in for a hand shake. Hajime reluctantly guided his hand in _Tooru’s._ “Iwaizumi Hajime.” Unexpectedly he latched on with a firm grip. “I’d be happy to share some of my theories with you any day you’re free.”

Four.

“Thank you for the offer but i’d have to happily decline.” Oikawa Tooru chuckled lightly, the light sound echoing through the compact elevator “Shame.”

Five.

Hajime internally thanked the heavens as the elevator doors opened. This time Tooru was the reluctant one. His hand hesitantly moved away Hajime. His fingers lingering painfully on the palm of Hajime’s hand.

Hajime narrowed his eyes before Oikawa cleared his throat and walked out of the elevator without another word.

Weirdo.

Hajime always thought a dream was a mere passion, that’s what hajime use to think in middle school.

He use to think the two had nothing in common.

Dreams were thoughts that were impossible to accomplish, and passions were something you love to do, something you’d put your heart and soul in just to accomplish.

Hajime learned you can’t have a passion without a dream. Passions are driven by dreams and that’s what makes them special and in reality, passion was the feeling that begins that dream. They were both compounds a part of some sort of secret potion to rule the world.

Nonetheless, if Hajime really did have a passion for photography why did he feel like he was chasing a dream that didn’t even existence. Isn’t this what he wanted? What he planned since leaving high school, since pushing away volleyball.

It was only the second day of the internship and he already felt exhausted. It was either family, work, or college. Not to mention the amount of work Ittetsu Takeda had piled on him on the first damn day.

He stayed up all night editing pictures on his laptop before it complete crashed halfway through. Then he had to travel all the way to the campus library to finish and print them with colored ink which cost him away more.

Thankfully Hajime was able to snap a few photos for the last part of his project, which was the definition of hectic.

_“For the love of god, be still.” Hajime said for the umpteenth time refocusing the camera once again._

_“Okay, Okay! Sorry. Just make sure you get my good side Iwaizumi-kun.”_

_“You don’t have a bad side, you should be fine.”_

_“Awe Akaashi!”_

He walked into the building, same black couch, same white walls. Why did he suddenly think everything changed each day like a the multiple modeling events he watched.

“Morning,” Hajime said walking up to the desk. Kenma hummed tipping a pen in his hand lazily. He placed a hot coffee down if front of him. “I don’t exactly know what this is but the lady said it was the strongest drink they had-“

“A french roasted coffee with cinnamon flakes?” Kenma asked slowly bringing the drink to his chest. He opened the coffee lid and allowed the steam to fill is nose. He sighed in content. “Yeah? That’s exactly it.”

Kenma ignored Hajime’s questionable looks as he sipped slowly on the burning coffee. “I get it...sometimes.” He said in between.

“I’m on a limit from drinking too much caffeine.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but their was clearly annoyance in his tone.

The door opened abruptly causing the cold air to slither its way through the seams of Hajime’s light coat. He hated the cold.

Kenma’s eyes widened, the most emotion Hajime had seen.

And just like that his six dollars and twenty six cents were in the trash, literally. “Good morning Kenma!! I missed my dearest receptionist.”

“Morning.” Kenma replied, a ghost smile on his lips. His full attention now on the man, who Hajime now knew was as Kuroo. 

Hajime stood there awkwardly looking down at what could have been a onigiri, no, he wanted to be nice today so it was his fault. “Hey, Iwaizumi right?” Kuroo waved catching his attention. 

He snapped back into reality, “Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“Tooru told me he met someone interesting on the elevator.” Tooru? Who the hell is, oh wait.

“Tall geek?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could process them himself. There was no harshness, more so curiosity. Hajime knew there was only one Oikawa Tooru he had unfortunately meet. Kuroo coughed a laugh.

“Yeah that’s your guy, where are you headed off to?” He asked placing an arm around his shoulder. Hajime looked at his arm warily words before answering. “Media room, on the second-“

“Same! Ah this is going to be fun.” Kuroo handed a bag to Kenma. Annoyance etched his forehead, crinkling with the raise of an eyebrow.

“See you in a few ken-ken, eat up.” Kenma said nothing in response and opened the bag.

Hajime’s eye widened as Kuroo hurriedly lead them to the elevator. The familiar red digits gleamed on the small black screen. 

“Luck for you, I have Oikawa’s schedule and he’s down there too.” Hajime stiffened. “Lucky?”

“Did Takeda not tell you Iwaizumi-kun, we’re the photographers for today’s shoot.” 


	2. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the anatomy of bugs for this chapter, oh god I don’t even want to remember.

Hajime had found out that Kuroo was also working with Takeda for the student internship. He explained how he only did it to fill his personal portfolio. Hajime agreed skipping the part where he spent his whole life trying to get to this point.

The two clicked right away, even far as scrolling through each others photography cameras. “Hm, you have a lot of detailed pictures of insects. I can even see the clypeus and ocelli, ah this is so cool.” Kuroo wiggled in his chair like an excited child.

“Are you studying Entomology?”

“Nah, i’ve always had an disgusting interest in bugs since I was kid.” He replied scrolling through Kuroo’s which was surprisingly a bunch of Kenma along with flowers and different building viewpoints.

Other then that, his pictures were precise and you could make out every detail.

Especially what the subject was, even with clusters of other materials in the way.

”These are pretty damn good, you’re not as bad as I thought.” Hajime compliments truthfully, slightly jealous of his work. 

“Thanks, I think?” He chuckled. 

“Hey,” Hajime looked up. “ I hope that’s not your way of saying you were checking out my boyfriend Iwaizumi-san.” Kuroo asked with a deep frown. Hajime’s face went blank, boyfriend? Oh.

“No, no. The pictures of the Sankeien garden are really cool.” Hajime said quickly. Kuroo looked up, mouth formed into a thin line. “Uh, especially some of the historical houses and the different animals you were able to-“

Kuroo laughed big and loud, slapping a hand on Hajime’s should from across the table. “Relax, i’m joking.” Now, he could easily see why the two were together, they both didn’t know the definition of a joke.

Hajime finally let out the breath of air he had no idea he was holding in. “Aw your face is all red, you can admit he’s a little cute.” Kuroo snickered. He had such a ridiculous laugh, nothing like Tooru’s which was actually pleasing to listen to. 

“You’re a horrible person” Hajime snatched his camera back with a scowl, “Lighten up, they should be here in a few minutes.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and grabbed his camera as well.

“Hm, i’m ready to get this over with.” Hajime tapped on his camera aimlessly. 

“Huh? I thought you liked photography.” Kuroo questioned defensively. Hajime could see loved photography, even with his carefree, just-doing-it-for-school attitude.

So Hajime understand why Kuroo’s demeanor changed at his sudden outburst.

But damn it, the same question his mother asked not to long ago when they talked on the phone the other day. The answer was yes, obviously not to worry his mom much about a sudden change of career mainly after studying this one subject for so long.

In all honesty, he didn’t know. 

Hajime thought about this frequently. Was this something he planned on doing for the rest of his life? Something that would keep him on his feet even when things got rough? 

He could easily quit right now and run with a moderate job for the rest of his life, but he wouldn’t, no matter how bad he wanted to. 

There was something holding him back, more like a restraint telling him to wait a little longer.

_Just a little longer._

And he was, just until he could find that annoying persuasion in the back of his head telling him to hold off. 

Plus, what a boring story would that be to tell his future children. _I worked at a lousy company for fourteen years until they decided to let me lose_.

No, he would have traveled all across the world by then. Maybe even have some of his pictures sponsored in different countries, world wide.

Hajime shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly in response, “Say, cheese.” A bright flash illuminated from his camera blinding Kuroo momentarily, he blinked in surprised. 

Just in time, the room to start filling with people. Hajime watched in awe as multiple rings lights and what looked like makeup artist came in the room with equipment.

This was really _it,_ and that was just now clicking. If anything, it didn’t help his nerves one bit. 

Seeing everybody moved so swiftly but calming was admiring. There was so much professional equipment being brought in that he couldn’t even name. Hajime cringed at the thought of accidentally breaking something so expensive. 

At that point college wouldn’t be his only debt. 

“Iwaizumi, Kuroo.” Hajime heard the familiar voice of Takeda. He physically shook all those thoughts out of his head. 

“That’s us.” Kuroo got up and pat Hajime on the back causing him to lounge toward slightly. Hajime cursed under his breath before following. 

“Good morning, sir.” Kuroo said with Hajime trailing behind swiftly. “Morning Tadeka-san.” 

“With it being your second day of the program I wanted to see what _actually_ skills you have with body shots.” Hajime almost choked on his own spit. Body shots? As in taking pictures of someone? Someone as in professionals?

When Kuroo mentioned they were going to take pictures today he though it was going to be random people in the office. _Not_ professional models. 

“Today I brought in two volunteer that are happy to work with you today, don’t disappoint me.” Takeda said glancing at Hajime. He inhaled sharply. His gaze was unnervingly uncomfortable.

“That won’t be hard, right Iwaizumi?” Kuroo nudged him seeming to notice Takeda hard stare. “Of course.” Hajime said firmly, “Good.” Takeda pushed his glasses up.

“Iwaizumi you’re first, Kuroo has worked with me before. I’m curious to see what you can bring to the tables.” Hajime nodded. “You can count on me.”

He took out his camera designed for these type of things. He would say it’s pretty good considering he bought it with his his own money. He’d seen many professional use it in photoshoots so it had to be the best of the best.

“Don’t shit yourself, loosen up Iwaizumi. This is going to be fun.” Kuroo said low enough for him to hear. Hajime struggle to put his camera together, his hands already becoming sweaty.

Hajime took off his coat and placed it on the couch leaving him in his causal wear. “Yeah, yeah I’m..”

Fine, he’s fine. That what Hajime would have said if his mouth hadn’t stopped moving. Of course he’d be here, that’s what Kuroo said early.

“What was that?” Kuroo asked glancing in the direction of his eyes. He could see Kuroo shit eating grin from the corner of his eyes. He chose not to acknowledge him. 

Hajime shouldn’t be surprised, look at him. He had the looks, height, and attitude. Yeah, definitely the attitude. Tooru’s legs folded criss-cross in a chair—who the fuck sits like that—as he talked to the women beside him.

Their eyes lock briefly, it didn’t give Hajime enough time to advert away without him noticing. “Hajime!” Tooru waves from across the room jumping up from the chair. 

Hajime waved back curtly watching as Tooru hopped out of his chair, hands in his pockets and hair swaying as he walked. “Did you miss me?” He asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Tooru looked good today, like really good.

“Hmm, cute.” Kuroo said from the sideline. 

“Mhh, you again?” Hajime looks up momentarily before continuing setting up his camera. Tooru eyebrows scrunched together with a frown. “You know. Elevator, aliens-“ 

“Don’t remind me, i’ll start having nightmares again.” Hajime said melodramatically. Tooru smiled brightly even with knowing how sarcastic Hajime was being, that what he liked about him. “I knew you couldn’t forget a face as pretty as mine.” He said batting his eyelashes. “You even dream of me.”

Hajime cringed, he tilt his neck up slightly to, why was he so close. He could smell his cologne, unsurprisingly sweet. ”I’d rather die.” He replied shortly. 

Tooru tsk’ed his tongue. “So mean, Iwaizumi-chan...” He pouted slightly before his mouth formed a grin. “ _Mmh_ Iwa-chan.”

Hajime grunted as his cheeks darken and embarrassment crept up his neck. “Don’t call me that.” Tooru’s head tilted with an childlike curiosity. “I like it though. It suits you.”

Hajime could have swore his heart stopped dead in his chest. 

“How are you Tetsurō? I’m doing well, thank you for asking.” 

Tooru chortled. “Kuroo, how are you?”

“Well since you asked so kindly, i’m-“

“Mr. Oikawa, we’re not done talking about your meeting!” A small women called from across the room. 

Seeing Tooru’s face run pale at the small women humored Hajime. “Right, I hope you’re the one taking my pictures Iwa-chan. No offense Kuroo.”

“Ah, none taken.”

“Iwaizumi? Are you ready.” Takeda asked.

“Yes sir, do I choose-“

“Yes.” Takeda cut him off shortly. Hajime wondered if the man even liked him. “Okay, um,”

“The women in the red.” Hajime nodded to Carly, one of the top models world wide.

He was right she was pretty, no, drop dead gorgeous. Her smooth melanin skin and bright white smile could swoon any guy or girl. He already could tell she was photogenic, perfect trait of almost all model. “Sure.” She agreed, smiling back.

But she wasn’t prettier than Tooru, he thought quietly. Tooru was definitely something else. Something Hajime couldn’t explain. 

Tooru sighed dramatically with a frown on his face. Hajime rolled his eyes, he’s so impatient. 

“Actually, Mr. Oikawa has to be at a meeting in a couple hours so we need to leave before then. It’s in best intrest if he goes first.” The same women said from behind Hajime, he nearly jumped.

“That’s fine with me, Maiko.” Takeda nodded erasing something from his clipboard. Is this a test? Hajime could feel his hands start to sweat. No one warned him about a test. 

Tooru looked over to Hajime, he could already see the _haha told you so_. “Lights.” Takeda called out. Multiple flickers went through out the room. Too many flickers in his opinion, he knew his camera wouldn’t be able to focus. 

“Can we turn off a couple.” Hajime asked putting a hand over his eyes, even Kuroo squinted.

Takeda his head to Hajime with a lazy. Hajime fidgeted with his camera awaiting an answer. “Fine.” He flicked his wrist and a few lights domino off one by one, Hajime blinked, perfect. 

“Oikawa-san, here.” The lady said handing something to Tooru before could step on the white backdrop. He took it and chased it down with water. 

Hajime pretend not to notice as he checked his lens once again, but a crease of worry former on his forehead. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

  
Hajime sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. That went better than expected. With every click of the camera Tooru fell into different positions naturally, like it was a command. 

Seeing Tooru confidently showing himself in front of everybody made his nerves vanish almost immediately. Especially with the small smiles and thumbs up he gave Hajime if he hesitated to take the next picture.

He scrolled through his camera, looking at each picture. Some were blurry because of his, most of them turned out good, but was it enough? Maybe these aren’t good enough though, maybe _he’s_ not good enough. 

Getting in this program should have been enough to show Hajime that he had impeccable skills, even for someone as young as himself. 

He hadn’t noticed the couch sink, not until his nose filled with that sweet cologne. “They look great, I have no doubt Takeda will love them,”

“I guess,” Hajime turned off his camera and and began to put it away in his bag. Tooru stopped him and grabbed his wrist. “I’m serious, I could tell how nervous you were at the beginning. Like when you almost dropped your camera and then tripped over one of the cables.” Hajime pursed his lips. “Thanks,”

Tooru’s eyes widened “Sorry! What i’m trying to say is don’t worry. This company may not be at the top but they know what they’re doing.” The tone of his voice wasn’t whimsical as usual, actually serious.

Tooru thought for a minute.“You’re doing great, call it a gut feeling.”

Hajime hated how right Tooru sounded. He shouldn’t focus on not succeeding, but it was so hard. There was always going to be an ambiguous thought in his head. 

His life was built on a staircase of doubt and a lot of what-if’s.

Tooru’s hand stayed on Hajime’s wrist, he moved it away apologizing quickly after. The weird thing was Hajime could still feel the warmth of his hand, it left an uncomfortable tingling sensation.

A few candies knocked out of Hajime’s bag. “Whoa Iwa-chan, you sure have a sweet tooth.” Tooru peaked inside. “These aren’t mine.” Hajime replied back, embarrassed. No one needed to know about his candy obsession, especially not him. 

“Really? You don’t mind if I have one then?” Tooru asked suspiciously. Hajime shrugged. “Have at it.” 

Tooru eyes lit up with excitement. He took the bag of candy out of Hajime’s satchel. Hajime was already regretting his decision. “Ooo, I want this one.” Tooru pulled out an orange sucker with bubble gum filling. 

Hajime snatched the sucker quicker then Tooru could blink. “No not this one, chose a different.” No way was Tooru just going to take his favorite candy, and the _last_ one to be exact.

Okay, maybe he did have an slight obsession.

“Awe, but that’s my favorite flavor. You have plenty more.” Tooru whined trying to take the tangy candy back but Hajime just moved his hand away. “Well, it’s my favorite too and the last one.” He put it in his pocket.” Tooru huffed.

“If you don’t give it to me now, I’ll tell you all of my space theories right here, right now.” Tooru looked through the his eyelashes. He was doing anything to get this candy even if he could go to the convenient store and get ten more.

“Go ahead,” Hajime said without thinking. He definitely didn’t want to hear his nerd talk and definitely didn’t find it endearing. “Fine, let’s start off with E.T.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“No, be serious.”

Tooru smile fell abruptly, at the same time Hajime’s stomach knotted. He didn’t say anything wrong, did he? “You don’t actually want to hear my crazy talk, do you?” Tooru questioned, eyes roaming his face skeptically.

_Yes, I really fucking do, please do._

“Uh, no.” Hajime said unsure, wait was he suppose to say yes, god he was bad at this type of thing. Why won’t his mouth and brain work together. Tooru looked hurt, and to say it broke Hajime’s heart was the least. His expression was barely noticeable, with the close approximation they were from each other, it was easy to catch. 

“Well I have to go to a meeting in a couple minutes, you got lucky this time.” He got up from the couch stretching his arms up.

“Don’t miss me too much.” He leaned down to tie his shoe. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He mumbled looking up at the ceiling, that’s better.

“You don’t have to lie to yourself Iwa-chan, admit you like talking to me.”

“I never said I didn’t.” Hajime eye widened, that was not suppose to be said out loud. Tooru hummed, “Good.” A hand slipped in front pocket before he could react. Hajime already knew Tooru stole the candy. Sneaky bastard was fake tying his shoes. Tooru’s successfully waved the candy in the air and he walked away. 

Damn him.  
  
Hajime looked at his phone. It was time for his afternoon class. If he started walking now, he could make it in time. Maybe he’d have time to stop and get something to eat. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast this morning. 

As he expected his back was in pain. The couch was just like the one in the lobby. 

The pain from his back had nothing on the pain that traveled in the center of his chest. He watched Tooru hold hands with a man he’d never seen before. When did he get here? It couldn’t be a sibling they looked nothing alike. 

He was definitely the normal beautiful standards in Japan, dark brown hair, almost black and tousled in a perfect perfectly, high cheeks bones and sharpest jaw line Hajime had ever seen, and miraculously was taller than Tooru, maybe by a couple inches centimeters. He pressed a kiss on his forehead as they exited the facility. 

So that’s what heartbreak feels like, weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy when I saw the kudos and comments thank you so much! It made me feel so much better writing this! I hope you guys liked this chapter <3
> 
> Also for this chapter I watched Kylie Jenner’s behind the scene photoshoot so I could get everything correct. I was shamelessly intrigued.


	3. An Unexpected Free Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo: Meet us here around 8, pretend this convo never happened hehe
> 
> Iwaizumi: Huh?

The air was brisk and cold, soft tunes of chimes sung as they hung on the café door. Hajime inhaled and exhaled as misty clouds taking its place.

Evening shadows deepened into a nice blue-ish purple. Hajime stopped momentarily and snapped a photo before the wind picked up causing him to shiver. 

That great blow of crisp wind reminded him of his whereabouts after he was momentarily starstruck by the sky. 

The chimes were heard once again, but at his doing. His mouth watered at the smell of fresh baked goods and coffee greeting the cashier with a small smile.

This was his favorite place to go when he needed to think or get things off his mind, so that was almost every week.

The small café was buried in between a small alley and not many people were clustered there during this time of night, a perfect opportunity to get work done. Everything was serene at this time of day, the complete opposite back at college or the agency. 

They had been accustomed with his usual order and the owner of the store took a liking to Hajime’s random but frequent visits. 

“Oh Iwaizumi, I wish you would come here more often when you weren’t stressed or had a pile of work to do!” The owner complained putting down a cup of oolong tea and a single orange zested cookie on the table. Hajime laughed lightly as he thanked her. 

“I will someday Natsu-san, I promise.” He replied to the older women. She waved him off placing a glass of water in front of him. The wrinkles under her eyes sagged heavily and her mouth was pursed into a sloppy grin. 

Some days she acted like his own grandmother, which was just a reminder of how sweet but vigorous she could be. “Where’s your lover? You’re so lonely all the time. It’s very sad.” Natsu shook her head putting away the now empty tray that once held Hajime’s meal. 

One of her best charms, honesty, the older women had no filter and would say whatever was on her mind. _I’m going to die sooner or later, why die with this many thoughts?_

Hajime choked on his tea causing a burning sensation to erupt in his mouth. “You and my granddaughter would look perfect together. I should go call her,” She took out the phone that had been in her apron and she squinted as she typed. 

“That’s okay Natsu-san, really,” Hajime put a hand out. “Very picky, i’ll call my grandson,” Natsu shrugged her shoulder. Hajime’s felt a heat rise up his neck and onto his cheeks. He wanted nothing more to do with this conversation. 

“I’m kidding,” Natsu laughed and pinched Hajime’s cheek on his already florid complexion. “You carry on, remember to bring back that sweet pair with the spiky hair and glasses. So cute.” Natsu said and pushed the cart away to the back. 

Hajime sighed, she sure was a handful. He pulled out his laptop began to work on an essay that was due. If he got it done now he could focus on photography the following week. 

Hajime had it all planned out. No matter how bad he wanted to open a separate tab and watch the newest episode of his favorite show, he couldn’t... Maybe just one episode, _no no_. 

Halfway through his phone started to buzz. Hajime tried his best to ignore them but they didn’t stop. “What the hell,” He mumbled reluctantly taking his eyes his laptop. 

Kuroo: Hey, Bug boy! I’m getting  
dinner with Kenma, wanna come?

Kuroo: Please

Kuroo: Hello??

Iwaizumi: Can’t, sorry

Kuroo: :((((

Kuroo: :(((((((

Kuroo: *Cries*

Iwaizumi: I’m busy atm, maybe another time though

Kuroo: I’ll pay! 

Iwaizumi: Seriously? 

Kuroo: Dead ass

Iwaizumi: Fine

Kuroo: I knew that would persuade a fellow college student :D

Kuroo: Meet us here around 8, pretend this convo never happened hehe

Iwaizumi: Huh?

_Kuroo Tetsurō shared a location._

  
Hajime closed his laptop and finished the last of his tea. Kuroo was lucky the restaurant was so close or Hajime would have declined right away. Waving goodbye to Natsu and paying, he left welcoming the cold outside. 

It was seven fifty, he would make it in time. He sent a quick text to Bokuto asking him to come have dinner with him and his friends. Almost immediately a text was sent back saying he was on the way (with many explanation points). 

The restaurant was the complete opposite of the cafè. He could hear laughter and casual talking from outside. 

Even though Hajime had just ate he was still starving. Ten minutes of waiting in the cold, which sucked, he arrived.

“Hey hey hey! There’s my favorite and only photographer.” Bokuto said running over to Hajime, surprisingly not slipping on the ice. 

“Akaashi didn’t join?” Hajime asked looking for his other friend who happed to be attached to the hip with Bokuto. Hajime had already assumed he was coming along with him. 

“Don’t remind me, he had to stay behind to finish his studies.” He mumbled kicking a random rock. “I should have guessed.” Hajime snorted, Akaashi would be one to stay in the dorms to finish homework on a Saturday night. 

“He’s so responsible, i’m jealous.”

“That’s does just apply to Akaashi, you’re really responsible at times too.” Hajime replied trying to lift up his spirit as they entered the restaurant. His eyes visual lit up. “That’s so nice of you...” 

“What have you done to my friend.” Bokuto asked suspiciously. “Remind me to never complements you ever again.” 

“No fair.” 

Light music of a random pop singer played in background giving a light feeling to the place. His name was called not so far away, Hajime looked up to met with Kuroo and Kenma at the table waving at them. 

“Iwaizumi, I didn’t know you were going to be here too! Look Kenma, it’s Iwaizumi.” Kuroo pointed out to Kenma who was clearly paying no attention. He looked up at the mention of Hajime. 

Hajime raised an eyebrow only getting a look that said _Go with it._ “Oh, hey.” Kenma waved. “You guys should join us!” Kuroo said suddenly. “I don’t mind.” Kenma said taking a small sip of his water. Bokuto side eyed Hajime. He shrugged his shoulder. 

“Alright.” They sat across from the pair upon hearing Kenma’s approval. “This is my friend Bokuto Koutarou.” Kenma shifted and adverted all his attention away from Kuroo, he watched Kuroo physically cringe. 

“Uh Bokuto, these are my co-workers.”

“New Friends.” Kuroo corrected. It was going to be a long night. 

Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to fall into natural conversation like they’ve know each other for years?

Hajime admired how easily it was for Bokuto to talk to others and make friends. 

It would be impossible not to with his gigantic heart and free spirit, but he was much more than that. Bokuto was passionate and well grounded.

Those were two characteristic that he couldn’t see in himself so yeah, he was a little jealous. 

“Kenma, I see you liked video games right?” Hajime asked curiously as a waiter placed a water in front of him. His head perked up before a few seconds of silence went by. 

Hajime awkwardly sipped his water. He hadn’t said anything wrong, right? “There’s a new game I heard about but I haven’t got the chance to play it yet.” Kenma said picking off a roll from the bread bowl. 

“Tell me about it?” He asked not wanting to push him to much. That seemed to be the only reassurance Kenma needed before he started. 

“Sure.” Hajime listened closely and found some things about him along the way. Hajime wasn’t surprised when he said he once had an intense dream of becoming a big streamer when he was little but now he’s studying graphic design. Kenma seemed more relaxed than he was when they first arrived.

“Wait, so why are you interning as a receptionist?”

“Oh that, I guess they saw my college portfolio and wanted to give me a chance to design new websites for the company.”

Hajime eyes widened, he’s more advanced than he thought. “That’s awesome,” Hajime admired in awe. Kenma teared a piece of bread and popped it in his mouth. “Yeah, it is,” The corner of lips soften.

“I’d have to move a lot around to get to the computer so takeda put me in the front for now,”

“Ah, I see.”

“Akaashi texted me I didn’t even see it.” Bokuto suddenly said and opened his phone. “Tell him I said good luck.” Hajime said over a mouth full of food, he nodded. 

Kuroo nudged Kenma and offered him some of his food. He shook his head and pointed to his own bowl. Kuroo’s shoulders slug down, Kenma opened his mouth so he could feed him the piece beef. They seem to be better now, good. 

“Sorry we’re late Kuroo.” A voice called from across the room, barely audible over the music. Hajime looked over with widened eyes and mouth of Yakisoba. 

Tooru waved to the group hand and hand with that same boy from before. Hajime choked on his noddles and grabbed his glass of water. “Iwaizumi, chew, okay bud?” Kuroo stifled a laugh earning a chuckle from Bokuto as he patted Hajime’s back like the good friend he is.

“I’m going to kill you.” He finally said, teary eyed. “Yeah, Yeah.” Kuroo waved him off giving him an opportunity to place arm around Kenma’s shoulders. 

“I hope we didn’t miss anything, Oh Iwa-chan? I didn’t know you’d be here.” Tooru surprised. Bokuto looked at but he didn’t have the energy to parse its nuances. 

“Iwaizumi,” Hajime corrected the child like nickname that he stubbornly didn’t want to give up. Tooru clicked his tongue. “And I told you it fits you,” He said with an uncomfortable amount of confidence. 

“Iwaizumi’s a mouth full,” It certainly was not.

“Whatever,“He scowled. 

Tooru looked over at the body sitting next to him, he smiled at the new face. “Oh right! This is Bokuto, we were stopping by together and Kuroo invited us to dine with them.” Hajime explained. 

“Iwa-chan actually has friends?” “Okay okay I’m kidding, Tooru Oikawa.” They shook hands leaving a great opening for Tooru to get closer to Hajime Hajime leaned back awkwardly as the two did so.

“This is Satoshi-chan.” Tooru finally introducing the man as they slide down together next to Kenma. Kenma’s face was unreadable, per usual but Hajime caught the twitch of his eye by a hair. 

Kuroo stuffed a onigiri in Kenma’s mouth before he could even get his first mumble out. 

“Hi it’s nice to meet you both, i’m Oikawa’s boyfriend.” He added smiling, they looked cute together. Their looks complimented each other along with their height. “Good to see you again, Satoshi-san.” Kuroo winked, Kenma nodded his head still chewing on the rice and dried seaweed. 

Hajime was happy for them. His heart pounded against chest rapidly and he felt a little light headed but, he was happy for them. 

Hearing those officially words felt like a kick in stomach though. Hajime already made it clear to himself that he felt different when he talked with Tooru. 

That was the only things he could decipher, the others? Not a damn clue. So maybe this wasn’t a crush. A weird fixation maybe?

He felt a foot on the side of his ankle tapping him continuous as conversation seethed on, he pulled his lips into his teeth and _accidentally_ knocked his chopstick on the floor.

He bent down. Tooru’s shoe continued to tap along his ankle rhythmically. Hajime sat up, and glanced at him, his chin tucked away at his palm as he leaned his elbow on the table not taking his eyes off the Menu. He pointed something to Satoshi.

Hajime kicked his foot away and he reached for a piece of bread in the middle of the table. Tooru glanced up then back down on the menu with a ghost smile on his.

Okay, fuck crushes. Especially this one.

He hadn’t seen Tooru in two weeks, that’s the last they talked. When he saw him walk out with the now identified boy, his boyfriend. Hajime had developed an infatuation for him that would soon pass, he hoped. 

Conversation was normal again, Kuroo and Tooru talked about work and Bokuto followed along. Even adding in comments. Tooru seemed to take a liking to him and his interest.

Kenma still had that scowl on his face sitting next to Satoshi as he tried his best to conversate, he answered a few questions here and there. 

Hajime listened, or tried to listen along. He could play candy crush, he really needed to beat the new level before Akaashi could. “Iwaizumi?” He heard the male voice say, he looked up to see Satoshi smiling right at him. “You’re a photographer right?”

“Yeah, I just started working. It’s okay.” He forcefully raised the corner of his mouth and put his phone away before he could even take it out. 

He might not be familiar of Satoshi but there was no reason for him to be disrespectful. It wasn’t her fault that Hajime felt the way he did. (Plus his mother raised him better than that.)

“Ah that’s good to hear, I was thinking of doing it myself at first.” He said playing with the hem of Tooru’s sleeve on the table, Look away Hajime, look away. “You don’t model?” 

“I’m very flattering but no. I’m not as full of myself as Oikawa.” He joked low enough for Hajime to hear. Hajime actually laughed. 

He’s nice. Damn.

“That’s good to hear.” 

“I am studying fashion so I guess you could call me a model?” He propped a hand on his chin. God, why did he have to be so nice. This would have been way easier if he was a cocky bastard.

There was literally nothing to hate about Satoshi, _nothing_.

“So Iwa-chan, how’d you two meet?” Tooru asked out of the blue stopping whatever conversation they were having. “Bokuto and I?” Hajime questioned. Tooru nodded his head, smile never leaving its place. Why did it seem so forced? 

“High school, right? We were on the same sport team.” Bokuto answered right away, Hajime hummed agreeing. “Awe, high school sweethearts.” Tooru cooed dramatically. Hajime eye widen almost popping out of his head. 

What the _fuck_?

He couldn’t have possible thought the two of them were together, like _together_? “No, we’re just friends, I’d never do that to myself.” Hajime grimaced and joked lighthearted. “Hey!” Koutarou pouted. “Oh I just thought- I’m so sorry! Forgive me!” Tooru’s stammered and bowed his head apologetically. His hair moved in a swoosh motion.

(Fuck his perfect hair.)

Kenma laughed, more so snorted for the first time this whole night. Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, the ceiling catching his attention more than this awful conversation. “Don’t assume stuff next time.” 

Satoshi kissed the side of Tooru’s ear and said something that made him laugh. Hajime was about to throw up.

_Bzz, Bzz Bzz._

“Ah, Akaashi is done! That’s my cue,” Bokuto got up with a stretch and placed a couple bills next to his empty dish. “Tell him I said hi!” Kuroo smiled.

“Will do!”

“Oi, don’t forget your to-go box,” Hajime passed him the the bag full of Onigiri. “I actually have to leave too.” Satoshi tapped Tooru. He lifted his head up. “Oh, why?” 

Kenma almost sighed in relief before Kuroo made a humming noise covering it and put a straw to Kenma’s mouth. “Awe that’s too bad, man.” Kuroo finished. 

“Yeah, I have that project to work on, don’t you remember Tooru?” So they call each other by their first names, Hajime was completely fine. Tooru paused momentarily, uncertainty clear in his eyes. “Right, good luck, Satoshi-chan,”

With a hug and a few number exchanges, much to Hajime’s dismay,

The four of them were left. “I think I should get going too, it’s getting late,” Hajime grabbed his bag voice staining tightly.

“Okay, have a good night,” Tooru waved, the frown apparent on his pink lips. It was that same disappointing face he made at the studio making his heart clench bit by bit. “Night,” Hajime replied back. 

“Uhhh, we should get something sweet before we all leave!” Kuroo suggested poking Kenma, he didn’t look up from his phone but only agreed. “Huh, oh yeah that sounds nice. The dango here is really good.” He responded picking up one of the menus. 

“That’s a great idea, dessert sounds great.” Tooru picked up another menu. Hajime slid back into the booth. “Fine but you haven’t even eaten anything, Oikawa,” Hajime says nonchalantly. “You might upset your stomach.”

“Iwa-chan’s worried about me, how cute.” “Actually, eat as many desserts as you want.” Hajime snatched the menu. 

“Hm that sounds like a challenge.” Out of nowhere, Tooru moved and slid in Hajime’s booth taking the paper with ease. The small touch of their legs caused a warm to flood on Hajime’s face and stop at the tip of his ears. “Sure.” He shrugged not knowing us he could have responded with anything else.

“Pick for me,” Tooru leaned over closely turning the menu to him. Far too close for Hajime to think straight.

He could feel Tooru’s long hot breaths tickling his ear as he hummed away and scanned the laminated paper. Hajime feigned annoyance. “How about this one?” He pointed to a cake.

“Meh, I don’t really like chocolate.” 

“Everybody likes chocolate?” Hajime sounded somewhat offended. “If you didn’t know already, i’m special,” Tooru replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “how about this?” Tooru suggest.

“We can share, it comes with two.” He holds up two fingers. Hajime hesitated, it felt wrong for some reason. Friends don’t share desserts with one another, but still there was no way he was going to miss out on more free food.

“Mhm.” 

The waitress brought out two platters of dessert one for Kuroo and Kenma and the other for Hajime and Tooru. Kuroo whispered something in Kenma’s ear and pointed to Hajime. Kenma’s eyes widened subtlety before he let a hushed laugh. 

Hajime squinted. “Just a reminder that there’s a large amount of rum in the frosting and cake, some customers can barley finish.” She chuckled sheepishly. “Thank you for the food.” The four of them replied.

“I didn’t know you liked that type of stuff.” Kuroo laughed, a mouth full of whatever him and Kenma were eating. He ignored his friend. “Oikawa,“

“I didn’t know, I swear.” He interrupted putting his hand up in an innocent act. Hajime rubbed his face frustratedly. “You shouldn’t do that, it gives you wrinkles.” He said quietly. 

“I swear-” Tooru grabbed a fork mid-sentence and stuffed him mouth with the dessert. Hajime’s eyes widened surprised by the sudden sweetness, his shoulders slanted in defeat. “Swallow so you can tell me if it’s good or not.” 

Kuroo chocked on his dango placing a hand over his mouth. 

Kenma eyes widened at his boyfriends distress and pushed a glass of water to his mouth. “You could have said that any other way.” He stained.

“What did I say?” Tooru asked as two and two began to click. “You gross old man, you know what I mean.” Tooru exaggerated with a huff and picked up another fork. Hajime stayed in the same position, fork hanging from his mouth and all. 

_______

  
“Are you sure you can walk home by yourselves.” Kenma asked more so to Hajime than Tooru who was catching snowflakes with his tongue. “Yeah we’re- I’m fine.” He replied looking back at Tooru’s flushed cheeks. 

“Isn’t it great we’re going the same way Iwa-chan! Now you have more time to spend with me.” Tooru chimed. 

“Well, alright. Don’t do anything _I would_.” Kuroo lifted his chin off Kenma’s head with a smirk and they began to walk the opposite way. 

The waitress was right, the alcohol in the dessert did take an impact on Hajime but not as much as Tooru. His eyes were hazy and Hajime was surprised he could say a coherent sentence but at least he could walk in a straight line. “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime hummed.

“Take a picture of me,” Tooru asked softly as the walked.

“Why?” Hajime turned his head to look at the slight taller man.

Snowflakes littered his hair and eyelashes, cheeks red from the cold and a goofey smile printed on face. He looked beautiful.

“Just because,”

“Okay,” Hajime took out his phone before a cold hand took it. “I mean on your professional camera. I know you probably bring it with you everywhere, big nerd,” Tooru whined, Hajime sighed. “Fine, fine.” 

He opened his bag and took out his camera as Tooru began to type away on Hajime’s phone. “What are you doing?” Hajime went to grab his phone before Tooru turned around and backed away from him.

“I’ve told you you’re annoying right?” Hajime asked as Tooru snapped a photo of himself before giving Hajime his phone back. “Mhm.” He replied.

 _A new contact was added at 9:54 pm_  
‘Tooru-ch&n!!!!!!!!’

_Contact updated to ‘Oikawa’_

Hajime put his phone back in his pocket. “If my paparazzi would kindly start his job,” Tooru twirled around before stumbling to the side. 

Hajime snapped a photo. Flash illuminating before the camera clicked. “I’m keeping that one,” He smirked as they continued to walk. 

Tooru rolled his eyes. “Okay now get one of me... next to that tree!” He pointed to a bare tree with a layer of snow covering it. “Hurry up before my fingers fall off,”

“Okay, okay!” Tooru said walking backwards and holding up a peace sign. “Oikawa what the hell you’re going to hit your—shit,“ Like it was on command Tooru hit the back of his head on one of the lose branches. 

“Ow, Iwa-chan why didn’t you warn me.” Tooru clutched his head. “I did Shittykawa,” Hajime sighed and put his camera back in his bag. 

“Shittykawa? That’s new,”

“Let me see.” Hajime replaced Tooru hand with his own. “Uh, can you put your head down a little.” Hajime said a little embarrassed. “Oh yeah, I forgot how small you are.” Tooru said in a baby voice patting Hajime’s head.

“Shut up, you’re only like what? Two inches taller than me.” He grunted as he ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair feeling for a cut or bump—and oh wow. It was as soft as it looks, honestly who has the time and patients to make their hair come out this perfect. 

Tooru mumbled something under his breath. “Huh?” Hajime raised eyebrow. “This feels good, your hands, they’re warm,” Tooru mumbled louder, Hajime thought he was hearing wrong, that had to be the alcohol talking. “Really?” He asked in spite of curiosity. 

“Yeah, I like it a lot,” Tooru lifted his head. He laughed lightly, fog following as he did so. “You look so concentrated, what are you thinking about Iwa-chan?”

You.

Hajime couldn’t think right, he didn’t know if it was from the cold or alcohol but his eyes lazied over to Tooru’s lip. They were slightly chapped from the cold, he watched as his bottom lip— slightly bigger than the top—pucker out.

They were at a close proximity as their noses barley feather each other’s. In the moment it felt like a good idea to finally see what he tasted like, was he as sweet as he smelled, or a completely different taste? His hands dropped from his hair onto the side of his face softly. “Iwa.” He breathed out. In desperation he connected their lips. It was a heavy kiss. His lips barely followed Hajime’s, they were in a slower pace, more hesitant, more opposed. That’s when he suddenly remembered and the guilt hit like a truck, he’s in a relationship. He just kissed somebody who was in a relationship. Fuck. He stepped out the kiss quickly. Tooru’s eyes were still closed, his eyes lowered and brows pulled together. “Shit, i’m,”

Hajime was infatuated with Oikawa Tooru and he couldn’t help it. Tooru seemed to be a natural flirt, Hajime needed to learn how deal and not catch feelings for anyone who gave him the time of day. It always fucked up his head and maybe, just maybe that was his fault, but it didn’t stop the ache from hurting any worse. 

  
xxx-xxx-xxxx: Hey, said i’d text you when I got on campus grounds

xxx-xxx-xxxx: Just arrived

Oikawa: that’s good!

Oikawa: i’m home too

Candy Boy: Thought so

Candy Boy: Goodnight

Oikawa: night

He wasn’t in his dorm.

Hajime found himself back in the café with a glass of chamomile tea in his hand. It was something to help him relax as he sat on the couch next to the fire place.

It was a common area for customers to sit after the harsh cold weather, but nothing could stop the burning sensation in his chest, it was getting hard to breathe and harder to swallow He took a small sip of tea, he definitely couldn’t stomach anything right now. 

There was nothing he could do to rewind the day, no miracle or shooting star to wish on, he had to suck it up. Life sucked.

The cushion of the couch sunk, Hajime had no energy to turn his head but the smell of lavender was enough to tell him who it was. Natsu opened up his free hand before placing a small crinkly object in the center and folding it back up.

She left not leaving any room for Hajime to say anything in return. Probably knowing he was going to apologize for barging in so late and she didn’t want to hear any of it.

After a couple minutes of silence and the crackling on the fire his chest wasn’t heaving anymore, but his head was pounding. He cracked his eyes open and looked down. He mentally reminded himself to thank her later.

The _orange candy_ would come in hand later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just end it here *stares*
> 
> im kidding!! i will be continuing this story don’t worry :))) and this chapter was really angsty whoops ahah 
> 
> anyways as always thank you so much for the kudos and comments they always make me feel 100 times better!! y’all don’t understand i’m literally a grinning mess the whole day
> 
> hope you liked this chapter!!! <3<3


	4. Delivery for Iwa-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend knocks on the door with breakfast at seven in the morning, yeah, something is definitely not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just apologize for how I abandoned this story for two months. I’m sorry guys like seriously, I really said i’ll be updating this every week, yeah that was a fucking lie. 
> 
> I’ve probably read over 20+ iwaoi fics in my time of absence and i feel like my writing has gotten better over the time, so i’m thankful for that.
> 
> If you guys want to see what i’ve reading they’re all in my bookmarks. 
> 
> One of my favorites right now is conquering the great king by suggestivescribe GOD SO GOOD. 
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter see you in a couple days!! (for real this time)

Tooru stuffed his mouth with another spoon full of cereal. The sweet artificial flavorings made him sigh in content. 

A strain itched his eyes, they struggled to stay open causing him to nearly face plant into the bowl more than once. 

It was at the crack of dawn, the sun slowly creeping its way from horizon and out into the yellow and orange humming sky. All lights were off, the sky being enough to make out the shadows of chairs and tables. 

Tooru was alone, like he was most of the time, in his single bedroom apartment sitting on the counter of the kitchen. Animated figures fought aimlessly on his phone, the cheap production clear as day.

He should go to sleep, it was five in the morning and he was a busy man. Tooru’s eyes shut tightly and opened again in an effort to stay awake, one more episode was all he wanted, the horrible CGI was alluring.

There was no way he could take the dizzy strain in his eyes anymore. This was the longest Tooru had stayed up in a while, usually around two or three when the lights went out. 

The curse of over thinking seemem to do did no good and his only distraction was old reruns of sci-fi flicks.

Tooru stumbled onto his memory foam bed, everything sinking under its cold and comforting touch. He squeezed his fingers around the covers, the white of his knuckles deep in the blanket as it feathering over him almost effortlessly. 

It was different from the bed he had at home, not in a good way either. He could still hear the creaks and crackles every time he moved as if he was right there, or the immense heat it absorbed causing many coverless nights during the summer. 

On this one, he was always cold.

Aching muscles screamed to be released, it could be from his bad posture or various angles he had to adapt to during work. With one finally grimace, he let his body fall under the pressure with a pain so prominent in his head that it was throbbing. 

He closed his eyes, the thought of sleep was a begging cry for mercy. His slender fingers massaged at his temples, a plea to nullify anything. Sleep didn’t occur easily. At times he was aware, a solid moment when his mind suddenly slipped in and out of consciousness, but it was enough that the sudden noise of the air conditioner or footsteps from above to wake him up 

That conscious part of his brain always knocked on all sides of his head, trying to be let out of a locked cage that it knew it couldn’t escape.

Suddenly he felt a change in the atmosphere, something heavy in the air beside him. There was a lingering feeling on his face, it was faint, but he was aware. A small pull in his chest and jittering feeling in his stomach.

He wanted nothing more to open his eyes but he knew once he did so the feeling would vanish. It actually didn’t feel bad this time. 

His body joined at the sudden pressure of his lips. His cheeks hot and flushed, a sense of fear washed over him as he hesitated to touch his mouth, scared the tingling sensation would leave. 

With a handful of his covers he turned on his lamp, the dark becoming too vivid for his own blurry eyesight. 

It had been one hour since he shut his eyes. Tooru stayed in bed tangled with the covers and sheet of his bed, wide awake. He stared blank at his ceiling planning out his day for the next couple of hours, merely a distraction keeping him occupied.  
  


Three knocks echoed through the still apartment. Tooru rushed over swiftly bringing the door opening. A rush of cool wind brushing his face and caused hair to move slightly. His distraught face fell into relief, just feeling the slightest bit of disappointment. “ It’s just you,”

Kuroo raised an arched eyebrow. “Just your best friend who was happening to feel nice and get you breakfast?” He walked freely into Tooru apartment, shoes on. Tooru forced his mouth shut, only once, food wasn’t a bad idea right now. “Yeah just me,” 

“Were you expecting, _Satoshi-chan_?”He mocked. 

“What’d you get me?” Tooru ignored, reaching for whatever greasy breakfast sandwich was in the brown paper bag. It reminded him of elementary school, a prime time in all honesty.

Kuroo glared eye level sweeping over his Tousled hair and pajama bottoms. “What?” He suddenly felt uncomfortable as catlike eyes judged his appearance. God, him and Kenma really did have that type of effect. 

He also hated how tall he looked even though they were more or so the same height. He blamed it on that ridiculous haircut. 

“You look, like shit,” Oikawa gaped. 

“You’re gonna need something more than breakfast.” He trotted in the kitchen, plopping the bag down on the counter and began to search through his fridge. 

“You don’t have to be so forward about it, ”Tooru mumbled. “I know I look like a deity in human form,”

“How modest,” Kuroo grabbed a water and cracked it open taking huge gulps. “Oh yeah,” He heaved, licking the excess water off his lips. Tooru munched on his Tamago Sando. 

“About,  _ Iwa-chan _ ,”

He looked up, something about Kuroo saying that nickname clenched at his stomach. “What about him?” Tooru swallowed his food, a sudden uncomfortable heat raising up his neck

“You guys seemed so I don’t know,  _ close _ the other day and I need to give him-“

“What gave you the impression?” Kuroo deadpanned.

“Cut the crap, you were talking about him all fucking last week.” 

“I was merely intrigued, now i’m not.” Tooru wrapped his half eaten sandwich away, suddenly not hungry anymore and climbed on the kitchen counter. 

“Mhm bullshit, anyway,”

He swore he could hear his heartbeat, the rhythmic thump echoing in his head with a dramatic headache. He needed Ibuprofen. “The next time you see him, give him these,”

He shuffled through his bag for a few seconds. Do photographers always walk around with those hideous things wrapped around their chest? It was plain and had a few holes in it. Tooru’d never be caught with something like that.

“Ah ha,”

Tooru stared at the envelope in his hand, frowning. “Please and thank you.” Kuroo waved his hand around, the flash of yellow blurry in his eyesight.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll be busy for the next week or so, ” He gleamed, “Taking Kenma out of town, couples shit ya know.” He barely noticed him shifting to the door. Tooru stumbled over his own feet, almost falling straight on his coffee table. 

“I never agreed to this, what type of best friend are you?”

“A handsome one,”

“You can’t just put this all on me. I’m a busy student  _ slash _ part time model with an exponential schedule,” Tooru argued, fastening his pace and let the envelope hang loosely in his hands.

Kuroo sighed and stopped at the front door. “You don’t even have to give it him today. Don’t worry you’ll have time to stalk Kageyama’s instagram as much as you want,” He ruffled his hair up in the most obnoxious way. Tooru slapped his hand away, a startled noise escaping in his throat. 

“I don’t do that! How dare you make up such fabricated stories,” He sneered using the same hand to pat down his even more tousled hair. 

“Look,” He stared pulling a hand to rub the nape of his neck. “I really want to do something nice for Kenma, I haven’t reliazed how bad i’ve been caught up in work and all,” Tooru face softened, only slightly.

“And you know Kenma doesn’t make a scene when somethings bothering him or if he’s angry,” Kuroo scrunched his face as if he remembered something sour. “It’s actually scarier.” He was right, Kenma wasn’t an emotional person, if tooru ever saw Kenma cry, which possibility will never happen, he’d honestly end up tearing up.

Guilt crept up his chest, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It wasn’t like he was going to die taking this package to Hajime. Maybe of embarrassment. 

“ _ Sooo,  _ you’d be the best-est friend in the whole wide world.” Kuroo said lopesided smile on his face. Tooru sighed, that’s what the breakfast was about.

“Get out of here.” He smiled light heartedly, closing the door of his bouncing best friend. 

After a minor mental break down and downing two ibuprofens he was out of the house ready to go. He informed Kuroo he’d rather do it today, not mentioning the mountains of anixety that would gravitate towards him every single day until he had to leave the sweet confines of his apartment and walk on the campus grounds by himself. 

Yeah that part was definitely left out. 

The freightful cold made his body rock with shivers. The snow had gotten heavier through out the morning and he was regretting washing his hair earlier today. 

New undisturbed snow layered upon the top of his car, still powdery and easy enough to get off with his sleeve.

His eyes grew, small snowflakes landed on his hand one by one peppering his skin. Each one more unique than the other, more mesmerizing. His tongue flicked to his hand impulsively trying to taste. 

As expected they melted before he could even bring his tongue down. Tooru lifted his head and brung his tongue out, the cold air taking advantage and snowflakes landed on the pink tip. 

At a feeling of satisfaction, he smiled, his childish antics didn’t go unnoticed from the people walking by nor the cars riding the street. He took a cretinous step away from his car to catch one of the bigger snowflakes that had fallen. 

A car honked not so far away, hurling down the street in an unnecessary amount of speed. He swiftly pressed his back against his own car. “Ah, sorry!” He apologized as his heart raced but the vehicle was already gone. Maybe getting four hours of sleep the past couple days wasn’t enough.

But there was nothing he could do about it now, he had a duty at hand. One that could have easily been handled by that raven hair ball of muscles and brain.

It had only been a few days since Tooru had last seen Hajime, his throat felt tight, there was no telling how he would react. 

Would he yell at him and tell him to get lost? No, he was too nice, probably won’t open the door at all. Tooru couldn’t blame him. 

He plopped down on the icy leather seats and turned the heat up. He tapped along his steering wheel waiting for the light to turn green. The snow was getting heavier and windshields barely able to keep up. He had to lean forward and squint his eyes. 

It took him longer to get to the campus grounds than it should but Kuroo was right. Tooru had absolutely nothing to do. No new ambassador calls, homework done, and no manager up his ass. 

The envelope in hand was getting soaked as small snowflakes melted on the cool soggy paper.  _ Give him the envelope, leave, and get a caramel latte. _

Although Tooru attended the same college he wasn’t surprised since they were around the same age and lived close by, but had never been to this side of the school, he admired the new building and lecture halls. 

_ I got this. _

He knocked and took a step back before he could stop himself from running back to the elevator. His heart beat steadily against his chest as he remembered the expression on Hajime’s face after that night. It was blank, and he couldn’t read a single thing. Stupid boozed cake, what type of chef would even make such monstrosity of a dessert.

There was no answer. Tooru went to try again again but then the clicking of a lock turning made him stop dead in his tracks.

The door opened slowly, he swallowed everything in the pit of stomach and planted a tight smile—he has practiced way too many times—on his face.

Hajime kicked the rest of the door open with the back of his foot, his eyes concentrating on the textbook balancing in his hand and pencil tucked behind in ear. His head raised in acknowledgment, refusing to take his eyes off his studies.

Tooru did a once over, and damn, did he look. Grey sweatpants hung lazily on his waist, showing his chiseled hip bone. He had to work out at least three times a week for it to be  _ that _ defined. Along with his lean stomach and biceps.

Tooru Oikawa did not have this.

“Package for Iwa-chan.” He said cooly, much better than it could have been, it would have to do. Hajime’s head shot up, surprise clear in his expression as his eyebrows knitted together along with the crease of his forehead. “Oikawa?” 

“The best one,” He replied,

“Kuroo told me you were stopping by, not so soon though.” He took his textbook and set it down on a shelf Tooru suspected was behind the wall. 

“Damn him, I wanted it to be a surprise!” He sighed dramatically hiding the nerves racking his arms with goosebumps.

“This—definitely is a surprise.” He took a deep breath, his stomach contracting at the sharp intake of breath. Focus. 

“Who wouldn’t want my face to grace their presence so early in the morning. It’s like seeing the sun shine for the first time.” Tooru titled his head back with a toothy grin, 

Hajime pursed his lips disgustedly. “More like the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs.” His lips curved up at his own comeback, breezy laugh threatening to escape. Tooru ignored his bulging muscles and placed a hand on his chest with feigned irritation. 

“Asteroid, Iwa-chan,” Tooru gaped, holding the slightly squashed envelope tighter to his chest. “it seems like that book isn’t helping!”

“What the fuck? Same thing,” Hajime deadpanned wrapping his arms around his chest and leaned on the frame of the door causally.

“It’s exceedingly simple to know the difference,” He rolled his eyes. 

“Meteors are the results of the asteroids, they heat up due to the friction of the earth’s atmosphere, They can easily pass through the exosphere and thermosphere but don’t actually start burning until they hit the mesosphere causing that vivid fireball.”

Hajime squinted his eyes together, Tooru sighed. “Shooting star iwa-chan, keep up.” The corner of his lip lifted in a snarl, something Tooru noticed he did more than the average person. 

“And then asteroids are huge, not planet huge, but huge enough to be one, that’s why they're also called planetoids. And there’s a million orbiting around the sun right now. ” 

“That’s kinda scary.” He mumbled, still slightly offended. 

“Not really. Think of it as,” Tooru pondered for a moment, looking up slightly. Hajime waited patiently to hear the rest, his head titled to the side. 

His tongue clicked the roof of his mouth. “Me, the sun of course, and all of the paparazzi waiting to take my picture are the lonely smothering silicate rock and nickel iron.” 

Hajime glared “You’re so full of yourself, it's ridiculous,”

“Self love is the best type of love, Iwa-chan,” 

He muttered something under the lines of whatever or sure. Tooru just smiled to himself, it felt good to talk about that in a different context other than school, it’s been a while. Hajime probably didn’t have the heart to stop his ramble but still, it was appreciated. 

Hajime looked down at his chest. Tooru followed his eyes and noticed he still had the package. “Oh right! Here you go.” He extended his arms, pink dusting his cheeks, embarrassed. 

He smiled, the corners of his lips never reaching the curve of his cheeks. “Thanks, you’re the worst delivery service by the way,” He examined the slightly damp envelope and creasing folds at the edges. Tooru scoffed sheepishly, “Don’t worry, that’s just a test run,” He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“Test run?” His eyebrow quirked. 

Tooru opened his mouth but nothing came out. His blood was burning at the tip of his ears. “Um,” The faint noise mingled with a friendly long and distant meow. Hajime’s mused face panicked in seconds. “Thanks again for stopping by, see you around.” He waved and stepped back to close the door.

Without hesitation Tooru put a hand on the door, eyes wide and full of excitement. “Does Iwa-chan have a cat?” Oikawa leaned forward, voice dropping. “In the dorms?”

“No,” He deadpanned, wavering eyes not going unnoticed. There was another daring and demanding meow much loud. Tooru gasped, “I want to see,” He pleaded, taking his hand off the door.

He had no idea what he was doing, the original plan smashed, much like the envelope, and out the window. Tooru watched the nervous scowl on Hajime’s face complementing the best answer to give.

His lips pressed into a thin line, at the sight Tooru, could only remember those same lips grazing across his delegate skin without hesitation, the taste of the strawberry cake still lingering on his lips. 

If only he knew. 

“Thanks for dropping by. ”He closed the door. Tooru stood awkwardly in the hallway, the bottom of his lip puckered out. “Iwa-chan’s mean.” He moved his bang out of his face, offendedly. Fine, if Hajime didn’t want to show Tooru his cat, that’s fine. 

The door clicked once again, Tooru tuned his body around, already getting moving to leave. 

And there he was, looking to the side, blush dusting his face and a small kitten tucked away in his huge arms. 

Tooru might have died due to cuteness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


	5. Kittens and Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa has boyfriend now, hehe sry i changed it

“Not only does Iwa-chan have a sweet tooth but a cat, what other secrets is he hiding?” 

Tooru asked the kitten, brushing his fingers along her patterned fur. His hand dipped softly from her ear to the curvature of her spine as if he was touching glass, he appreciated his light touch, Hajime was sure Tooru was heavy handed.

It was weird though, seeing him out of his formal attire in nothing but skinny jeans and wrinkled t-shirt. He wondered if that’s what Oikawa wore to his classes, hair slightly messy from midnight due dates, he could get used to it, but then again he shouldn’t.

The cat meowed, mellowed and ginger. Hajime was glad the small kitten was opening up to someone new, he was even a little jealous. Bokuto had no luck getting her attention, it could be his from his spasmodic introduction (”hey girl, you’re so cute! Yes you are, yes you-” “Bokuto I think you're scaring her.”) but Hajime had a gut feeling it was due to the stinky socks in his room.

He poured a generous amount of green tea in the foam cups he stocked up on from the cafeteria, ignoring Tooru’s disgusting baby talk to the kitten.

He bit back a sigh and placed the kettle back on the pluggable warmer. This wasn’t a good idea. Tooru coming here wasn’t a good idea, coming into his door room was _not_ a good idea. The vague text from Kuroo didn’t even give him a chance to mentally prepared.

_ Kuroo: Oikawa is coming by  _ _ your dorm later, today maybe  _

_ Kuroo: You guys go to the same school btw,  _ _ so I just told him the building  _

_ Iwaizumi: Why? _

_ Iwaizumi: Wait, how do you know  _ _ where my dorm is located _

_ Kuroo: I have my ways  _

_ Iwaizumi: That sounds  _ _ way more terrifying than  _ _ it should  _

_ Kuroo: Okay true, got it from Takeda-san _

_ Iwaizumi: Now about Oikawa?  _

_ Kuroo: Omg, you seem to be  _ _ breaking up, ttyl! _

_ Iwaizumi: We’re texting. _

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru’s voice raised, he blinked, swallowing the saliva accumulated in the back of his throat and grabbed the drinks carefully. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“What’s her name?” Tooru repeated and slowly grabbed the steaming cup from Hajime’s handamd hummed ‘thanks’. Hajime plopped on the edge of his bed, looking down at Tooru, a new view he wasn’t so familiar with when standing. “Rodan.”

Tooru pushed the cup to the edge of his mouth before deciding against it, the steam telling him enough. She pawed a loose thread of Tooru’s coat and he allowed a breathy laugh to slip past his lips. Hajime readjusted himself uncomfortable on his bed.

“ _ Rodan _ ,” He exercised his tongue over the name curiously. “The movie?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Hajime replied, surprised. “Have you watched it?” 

“Godzilla’s not really my thing.” “Her coat matches perfectly though.” He complimented and rubbed a hand over her reddish-orange and black fur. That’s one of the reasons Hajime’s named her. 

They bumped heads quite a lot back at home. The first couple months were all claws, hissing, and biting, thank god her teeth hadn’t fully grown in until a few weeks ago. Things started to get better and she adapted to her new surroundings little by little and tentative.

Soon enough she was a mischievous mess that followed him around the house everywhere and never left his bedroom. Taking her to college was a risky move but as sappy as it sounded, she was the Rodan to his Godzilla. 

“I didn’t know Iwa-chan was into those kinds of things.” He raised an eyebrow interested in the new found topic. “Childhood phase I never got over, I guess,” He stated simply taking a small sip of the very watered down tea. College tea had a distinct taste of cardboard, no fail. Natsu’s tea shop would put this crap to shame.

Nodding his head and he replied. “I can’t be one to judge,” 

“Kinda concluded that when you told me off on the elevator.”

“Hey,” Tooru pointed an accusing finger, “You started it.”

“Did not, what was that about anyway?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Tooru smiled, with a wink. Hajime bit the side of his cheek.

Rodan gently nudged his still hand on her stomach. He looked down and dipped his head down with a light, “Sorry girl,” before continuing, Hajime watched him run circles around her belly, and Rodan purred in content.

Watching him care for Rodan is not attractive or is seeing her open up to somebody other than himself which definitely did not make Hajime’s heart stutter at the affection. 

“I don’t get it,” He spoke begrudged over their interaction. “She hated me when we first got her, now she’s loving on you like you’re her owner.” Hajime murmured, careful not to raise his voice too loud at the lulled kitten.

“I worked at a shelter freshman year of high school, ” He leaned back, pivoting his weight on sprawled hands on the carpeted floor. Rodan moved to tuck her nose between her paws—her nose gets cold easily— and curled on Tooru’s jeans. 

Hajime didn’t expect the answer. “Really? ” He asked, geniously surprised and raised a little from his slouching position. The image of a younger Tooru tending to small animals eloped Hajime’s mind without thought. Him voluntarily washing and feeding all animals in need warmed his chest but he still had his suspicions. “Yeah, not one of my proudest moments but the money was good”

Ah, there it is, Tooru’s eyes widened and he raised his hands up reading Hajime’s mind. “It’s not like that,”He replied quickly. “I was— saving up for a Tuttuki Bako,” He said softly with much reluctance. Hajime might have gasped, and Tooru’s theatrics might have rubbed off on him in a short amount of time. 

“Tuttuki-  _ Oh my god _ , you actually had one of those?” He cringed.

“Um,  _ yes  _ that was hot shit back then. You didn’t?!” Tooru sneered, nose scrunching up in disdain. 

“No, those things were weird and stupid.” Hajime argued back.

“Iwa-chan, I’m sorry your childhood must have been horrible.” Tooru gasped in sudden disbelief. Hajime grunted, so theatric _.  _ “I was fine with my Gundam figure, thank you.” 

“Oh so you were one of  _ those _ kids?” Tooru slouched back down on his arms,  _ what’s that supposed to mean?  _ “What that’s supposed to mean?” Hajime asked, more offended than he should have been. Tooru's eyes flickered to the sudden pout on Hajime’s bottom lip before he drew in a tauntful laugh. Hajime rubbed his lips together, a nervous tic that did neither of them any good. “You know,” He started, after a moment.

“The ones who thought they were the shit because they knew every line of that stupid movie.” He sighed dramatically. Hajime could remember the kids in his grade reciting the movie on the playground as they played with the action figures that were brought from home. Unlike them, Hajime could never bring his to school, the toy was expensive and his mom wouldn’t be very amused if he had lost it.

“The movie was great, alright, but not that great.” 

“Thank the heavens,” Tooru sighed in relief, but Hajime couldn’t help himself, something in him said he would get a good laugh. “ _ Victory is the greatest tribute _ ,” Hajime recited.

Tooru could have flinched in that moment and looked up, his eyes were practically pleading. “Iwa-chan,  _ no _ .” Hajime smirked. “ _ We can’t pay to those who sacrificed their lives for us _ ,” He said in the most automatic voice he could muster. 

“I knew you were lying!” Tooru cried out, Hajime carelessly laughed causing Rodan to peek her head up blearily. Hajime could have swore he heard,  _ you’re such a nerd iwa-chan _ , at least once through his trumpet of laughter.

Tooru looked down and bit his bottom lip containing a smile. Hajime cocked an eyebrow causing him to let out an elgonted sigh.

“I can’t say my finger didn’t get caught a couple times,” Tooru admitted sheepishly, a florid tint dusting his cheeks. Hajime snorted, the sound wet and airy. “Of course you did.”

Conversation seemed to come easy to them, Hajime couldn’t understand why.

“I also helped bring in customers so of course they raised my pay.” He winked and flashed his pearly whites. Hajime actually rolled his eyes this time, a sudden urge to throw every single pillow off his bed at the pompous boy. 

“Don’t be jealous, Iwa-chan, you’d get there if you stopped growling so much,” Tooru said and then make a weird face, trying to mock Hajime which failed miserably. 

“I don’t growl,” He deadpanned tossing his empty cup to the small garbage bin and nearly missed. “Ro-chan, do you think he growls too much?” Tooru asked the kitten playing with the pink stumps of her white paws. Rodan ignored them and purred.

Tooru stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. He praised, scratching behind her ear. “That counts.”

What the fuck, after all they've been through. A punch of feigned betrayal grabbed his chest “No it doesn’t,”

“Ah ah ah, you heard the lady,” Tooru said from the rim of his cup before taking a sip of his tea, his face scrunched up just the slightest before he took another long drink and placed the cup down. “You suck,”

“Don't listen to him Ro-chan, he didn't mean it!” He covered her small ears, big glossy eyes blinked at Hajime with little interest. 

“I was talking about you,”

He turned his head quickly. “Rude.”

A beat of silence went by that Hajime didn’t care to fill, no matter how badly he wanted to. Tooru looked over to the other side of the room, probably looking to start up the conversation again because, as Hajime noticed, he couldn’t get enough of his own voice. 

Hajime didn’t want it to end but he knew it needed to. This felt all too weird, and by weird he meant good and good is bad.  _ Well, _ in a situation like this.

Tooru opened his mouth but Hajime beat him to it. “Sorry about the other night by the way,” His eyes wandered around the room, voice rushed to get out the words before he thought about it too long. Tooru froze.  _ Oh _ , we're _ doing this now,  _ his face said and closed his gaping mouth. 

Hajime looked at the crack of the white paint on the ceiling, it could compare to the ache in his chest, an exaggeration of what he really felt which was subtle and nothing he couldn’t handle.

“It’s okay.” Tooru sputtered, the charismatic façade cracking bit by bit but he smiled, and it was weird. Hajime was always bad at reading people other than his family, he could easily tell when his mother was upset, the slight quiver of her lips that noted she had something to say and furrowed brows, or when his younger sister was hiding something from him, she always stuttered and avoided eye contact at all cost. 

Hajime wasn’t very good at reading Tooru, yet.

Right now, it was weird and Hajime could picture each bit floating to the floor of his bedroom, like the aeroelastic flutter of a feather, the flutter light but heavy, the sound was soft not to loud but not quite either. The mask of his face chipped right below his nose, he could see the downturn of his less saturated lips but it was gone before Hajime could parse and it was  _ weird _ .

He turned slightly to see Rodan had gone back to her and played with the fro of her tail. He looked back at Tooru who was already staring straight at him, his face undetectable.

Hajime wasn’t very good at reading Tooru yet  even a stranger could see the depth of his stare, especially if it was directed at them. “Shosei seems like a sweet guy,” He added, stupidly.

Tooru nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down before he closed his eyes and inhaled. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Hajime felt a thin sweat gather on his forehead as he watched Tooru toss his empty cup in the bin, a clean shot.

He started again.

“No hard feelings,” Tooru smiled, _fake,_ that’s what it was and it was disgusting. “Maybe don’t run away next time, it was like, really awkward.” He mused, voice smooth and _teasing_. Hajime felt his body heat rise exponentially, no he couldn’t have heard that right.

_ Next time?  _ As in...

There was a faint noise of a card swiping at the door. “Looks like you have company, Iwa-chan.” He stood up and brushed unseen dust off and cat hair off his coat. “Wait,” Hajime jumped off the bed and grabbed Tooru’s wrist, they both froze at the contact just as the door opened. 

“-stuck in the toilet crazy, right? Uh, I gotta call you back.”

A grin formed on the boy’s face. “Iwaizumi,” He started, and looked askance at his hand. “didn’t know you were bringing somebody over dude, did you forget to put the sock on the door?” Fukuda, his  _ amazing  _ roommate, whispered-not whispered before eyes moved to Tooru and did a double take. “Fuduka, don’t you have class?” He ignored completely.

“Yeah yeah forgot something anyways, who’s this beauty?” He asked, turning his attention away from Hajime who suddenly went numb. The embarrassment almost went away as quickly as it came. “Nobody,” He grunted and made a quick dumbfounded face at Hiro, _ What are you doing? _ He gave him a look that made Iwaizumi roll his eyes.  _ What does it look like?  _

“Tooru Oikawa,” He held out a hand, much like the first time Hajime and Tooru met but there were no wiggling fingers or aliens jokes, more professional like at the studio and he politely smiled. Hajime blew out a breath of air calming the swelling feeling in his chest, he wouldn’t think too much about it. 

“You must but Iwa-chan’s roommate, sorry to intrude like this.” They broke the handshake, and Fuduka snorted mouthing,  _ Iwa-chan.  _ A blush spread across his cheeks,  _ I'm going to kill you. _

_ “ _ Not at all  _ Tooru Oikawa,  _ I’m Fuduka, do you happen to be gay and single by any chance?” The idiot blurted out. Tooru’s eyes widened before he erupted in a small fit of laughter, Fuduka smiled proudly at his achievement, Hajime was bewildered. “Confidence, aren’t we?” Tooru breathed as Fuduka’s eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“A little too confident,” Hajime laughed through his teeth and patted a hand on Fuduka’s back, sending him forward just a bit. “Sorry to disappoint but I must be on my way, duties call.”

”I'll text you Iwa-chan, promise.” Hajime returned his gaze. “Yeah, you better,”

“You can text me later too, or not that’s totally fine. You know where to find me!” 

“I brought meat buns.” Fukuda smiled.

  
  


Hajime was across his bed reading his course study book as Rodan nimbled greedily on fish treat getting crumbs all over his freshly washed bedding. He brushed a hand over her head, before sitting up and laying his head on the headboard 

Rereading the page swiftly, his tongue ran its way around bigger words efficiently and steadily. The closer he got closer to the end of the chapter made him realize he didn't obtain any vital information,  _ again _ . He shook his head and licked the edge of his finger and turned the page cluelessly.

A phone went off and he swiftly shut the book. 

Oh. App notification. He really needed to change the different ring tones soon. 

“Iwaizumi, I'm on my knees, please give me that hottie’s number,” Fukuda groaned for the third, no four time in the last two hours. “No dumbass, he ran a hand through his hair stressfully. “I haven’t had a good fuck in what, two weeks? Help a brother out.” He pleaded. 

Hajime clenched his jaw. “Chill out,”

“Fine, fine.” He rolled over on his stomach and turned his phone. 

“Did you write down the notes for chapter fifty two?” Hajime sighed after a while after rereading the same paragraph for ten minutes.

“You use me Iwaizumi, too much for my liking, I might have to start taxing your favors soon.” He frowned and looked across the bed picking up different colored notebooks until reaching for something across his bed and scanned through it for a few seconds. 

“Catch.” He tossed the blue notebook like a frisbee, Hajimes eyes widened and he clamped his hands around it before it could reach his face. He almost forgot how strong his arm was, thank god for fast reflexes. 

“What would I do without you,” He scanned the first few pages, there were small doodles and scribbles in the corner, not surprising. Hajime rolled his shoulder brushing off all the anxious thoughts he had before.

“Probably die.” Probably.

The best thing he could do right now was study and get his mind off a few things for the next couple hours. What Tooru had said was completely fucking with his brain. What did he even mean? He has a boyfriend, right? He didn’t seem like the type of person to go behind someone’s back and Hajime definitely didn’t like the idea.

So what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, the tugging at his chest crumbling all his morals and befouling them. It was like a pump of adrenaline Hajime hadn't felt in a long time, and he missed that feeling so bad.

His phone binged again,

Oikawa: wanna grab a coffee?

Hajime turned his head over his shoulder, Fuduka tapped aimlessly at his phone, he must be burned out from class. Hajime looked back at his phone and the color coordinated pens he was supposed to copy his notes with. Just a small break.

Candy Boy: Don’t know  studying right now

Oikawa: iwa-chan’s such a  goodie two shoes :p

Oikawa: also your  roommate is a blast 

Candy Boy: Sorry about him

Candy Boy: He can be a weirdo sometimes

Oikawa: he seems fun, polar opposite of you 

Candy Boy: Shut up

“Iwaizumi,” A voice whined, sleepily. “ Mina’s coming over later, you don’t mind, right?” He blinked a couple times. “Sure, clean whatever you touch and don’t fuck on my bed again.” He shuttered. That was an experience he prayed he didn’t have to experience ever again. 

Oikawa: just get coffee with me

Candy boy: Get coffee  with your boyfriend

It took a few minutes to get the next response. Hajime knew he crossed a line.

Oikawa: he’s visiting his family

Candy Boy: Okay

Oikawa: don’t be a loser

Candy Boy: I’m not I just have a lot of stuff to do

Candy Boy: Maybe tomorrow?

Oikawa: I’m busy tmr, manager just texted me

Candy Boy: Alright

Candy boy: I’m choosing  somewhere my wallet can handle

Oikawa: I knew you  couldn’t resist 

٩(*•͈ ꇴ •͈*)و

Candy boy: I need to  take more pictures  for Takeda soon so this  could be a good  opportunity

Oikawa: are you using me  for my looks? 

◟(`ﮧ´ ◟ )

Candy boy: Maybe

Oikawa: hmph

Oikawa: one hour sounds good?

Candy boy: Yep

_ Candy boy shared a location  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, shit here we go again.


	6. Not Not a Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are the chances he adds animal poisoning in my food?”

Tooru stood outside the café, leaned against the brick building tapping aimlessly on his phone. Hajime’s felt the vibrated in his pocket but his hands were too warm to go out into the cold, He had expected him to be early and purposely took his time to calm down the gut punching feeling in his stomach, the walk did nothing. “Oi,” He called, pulling the beanie further down his neck feeling the cold wind slit at his skin. 

There was a pause, he stopped rocking on the back of his heels and looked behind him. Hajime’s breath almost caught in his throat when their eyes met. His eyes faltered down Tooru's attire, loose black turtleneck that was just tight enough to see his slim but muscular figure, layered with a brown trench coat that stopped mid thigh and trousers. Shameful to admit, he looked good. 

That’s exactly why Hajime had going to end whatever the fuck they had.  _ Not _ because he looked extremely attractive and Hajime couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away, maybe a little. That didn’t matter, but maybe he was reading into the whole thing horribly wrong. Tooru could have asked him for coffee so they could chat a bit, snap a few photos, and go home. 

Which most likely is improbable, especially if it’s him. The weird man he met on the elevator who was turning his life into a jungle of disaster. He was open like a book almost, except a few pages were either burned, stuck together, or tore off leaving Hajime a handful of useless information. 

Then again, pinning did not look good on him. 

Tooru glanced behind him and slipped his phone in his pocket. “I almost thought you wouldn’t show up.” He smiled, people walked past him in a rush. It was a populated area, not too busy, he visited a few times in his time in Yokohama.

“Better late than never,” He goes to open the door, moving his way past multiple patio chairs and tables lining along the cobblestone avoiding the inevitable and awkward,  _ should we hug or shake hands  _ that Hajime had experienced more than he could have liked. Tooru followed behind comeback already edging his lips.

“The correct term is better three hours too soon than a minute too late, I’m very busy Iwa-chan, I could be soaring around the Bahamas right now if I wanted to.” Hajime ignored the Shakespeare notation and instead said, 

“You look like you don't know how to swim,” Tooru sputtered a gasp. Hajime looked behind him and held the door for the both of them and smiled, a laugh threatened to escape his lips but he wouldn’t show he was having too much fun two minutes into meeting up. Hajime had pride. Tooru hesitated to step through the doors, still stunned by the insult to his own pride. 

“Take that back,” He frowned and untucked his arms and pulled a random strand of Hajime's hair above his ear. It didn’t hurt, barely noticeable, maybe Tooru wasn’t heavy handed after all. “What are you, five?” He tucked it away as someone shouldered their way past the two of them. 

It was busier than usual, the café was filled with light chatter and laughter. The ambiance was homey and always had a strong smell of honey from tea and bitter crushed coffee beans. It always brung a sweetness to Hajime’s day. “Twenty two, thank you.” Tooru bites back with no malicious intent. Hajime noted the same ages in the back of his head. He stopped the,  _ then act like it _ and stopped the urge to roll his eyes. ”Come on let’s order.”

“This is the part where Iwa-chan tells me his age too.” 

“That’s vital information you’ll have to earn.” Hajime teased, he didn’t mean to, it just kinda happened. “Fine, from now on you’re a fifty year old grandpa to me.”

They both fell in line that thankfully wasn’t long.

In the corner of his eyes he watched Tooru scan the area. His eyes went back and forth between the deep rich browns of the chairs and minimalistic pictures adorning the walls. The corners of his lips lifted, a wave of pride flowed its way through Hajime.

These few moments gave Hajime a minute to watch him, the way his eyes pulled at the corners scanning the different pictures further away, head tilted down just the slightest, and also the way the white snowy light reflected on his skin making him look paler than normal. Hajime wondered what he looked like in summer. Freckles drawn on from the sun itself with sun-kissed cheeks, a natural glow, and salty sweat slicking his forehead. 

Hajime fixated on his shoes. 

Tooru hummed in content after a while. “This place is really nice.” Hajime nodded, not trusting his voice to not sound like he was stuck in adolescence.

“I halfly expected some barbaric club with fist fights, arm wrestlers at every table, and absurdly sticky floor with the stench of axe,” Tooru responded with his familiar theatrics. 

Hajime blinked.

“Do I smell like axe?” He put his nose to the hem of his shirt.

Tooru leaned over, inspecting for himself inhaling through his nose before healing though his mouth. “Don’t worry, you smell good,” He said, voice airy.

“I thought so.” He straightened out the creases of his shirt by the side of his jacket. 

Tooru scoffed, bumping their shoulders together, Hajime’s stomach fluttered with the small gesture. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the only one full of themselves here,” 

They moved up in line. “You sound concerningly proud of that role?” He bumped their shoulders back, Tooru looked cheesy, a smile ghosting his lips as his gaze fell to the floor. At that point of view Hajime got a clear view of the way his eye hung heavily and hidden dark circles faded from whatever product he put on his face. 

The crease between his eyes deepened, he couldn’t tell he was frowning until Tooru mirrored his expression. Was modeling stressful really that stressful? Shouldn’t it be one of the easiest jobs on the planet, you get paid for looking pretty and walking down a runway, yet at that, Hajime had a feeling Tooru’s life wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies. The warm fingertips of Tooru’s hand brushed over his eyebrows and the middle of his forehead tentatively. “What did I say about those wrinkles, Iwa-chan.” He shook his head with feigned frustration, or a way of telling him  _ don’t ask, please.  _

Hajime sighed and smacked his hand away, Tooru gasped and rubbed the back of his hand pouting. “Why are you so concerned about my wrinkles?”  _ You know loss of sleep causes wrinkles too,  _ he wanted to say but he decided against it, fulfilling Tooru’s wishes. “But we don’t want Iwa-chan to age horribly, the possibilities look high.” 

Before Hajime could think of something just to cocksure a voice called out to him. “Iwaizumi-kun!” The blonde boy said from across the counter, waving him over. A smile coaxed its way on Hajime’s face. He placed a hand on the small of Tooru’s back without thinking and lead them to the register, apparently it was already their turn to order.

“Suzuki, haven’t seen you in a while,” Hajime smiled, ruffling the boy's hair from across the counter. Suzuki smiled, cheeks darkened florid. “I haven’t been feeling well but I'm better now!” He leaned on the register.

“That’s really good to hear, glad you’re feeling better bud.”

“Me too, I was starting to get bored staying at home all day,” The boy sighed and pressed his fingers over the register before he locked eyes with the company on Hajime’s shoulder. He dropped down to the hand adorning Tooru’s side and flickered his gaze at the brunette with something Hajime couldn’t and didn’t care to identify. He awkwardly released his grip on Tooru’s hip without saying, when did his hand get there? 

“Tooru,” Suzuki greeted, Tooru cooly smiled. “Kouki-chan, good to see you again?” He almost questioned. Hajime looked back and forth between the two. The more he mulled it over the more his brain became a spinning top.

“You two know each other?”

“Yes, of course we do.” He answered and turned back to Suzuki. “My sweet underling, how’s Kyotani-chan?” Tooru clasped his hands together choosing to ignore Hajime's perplexed looks. Suzuki winced before answering. “Okay, I guess. He’s working with Yahaba-san on the Akiyama project, you know how kentarō is with sketching and planning.”

He grimaced, “I’ll send my prayers for his patience.” 

“He’s going to need them, they already tore up half of the loft” Tooru whined at that and turned back to Hajime.

“Oh Iwa-chan! I’m going to have to show you the loft, it’s so pretty when five men aren’t fighting over the difference between prussian blue and aquamarine.” Tooru fawned and pulled his jacket like an excited child. Hajime nodded, he came to the conclusion during this conversation that this ’loft’ was the place Suzuki spent most of his free time, he was vaguely aware Suzuki majored in fashion and Hajime also concluded that loft wasn’t some underground business, it was actually self made, it started with an ‘s’ or ‘a’, he made no effort to remember. “I offered to take him before but he said he was busy  _ studying”  _ Suzuki teased. 

“I was, I promise,” Hajime laughed lightly, exams were rolling around the corner at the time and he really didn’t want to fail his second semester of college.

_ “ _ You're too good for your own soul Iwaizumi,”

“Mh, don’t worry I'll give Iwa-chan a tour.” Tooru adjusted Hajime’s beanie, pulling it down just the slightest to straighten it. “If you’re going to wear a hat Iwa-chan at least make sure it’s straight,” He ridiculed. Hajime’s cheeks dusted an unnoticed pink and let Tooru continue to fiddle with his hat.

“It is straight.” He mumbled. 

“So Oikawa, how are you and Satoshi?” Suzuki asked in what seemed like an innocent question to Hajime made Tooru freeze. He brung his hand carelessly on his shoulder. “Oh he’s great! Thank you for the concern about my relationship Kouki-chan.” Now  _ that _ definitely didn’t sound innocent.

“The usual right?” Suzuki asked before the conversation could go into any uncomfortable silence. “Yeah, thanks,” He nodded in the awkward tense, “What do you want?” Hajime turned. “Hm,” He looked up at the menu. “I’ll have a caramel latte and,” He looked down at the glass display filled with different sweet treats. “A slice of cheesecake please?”

“Of course, give me one second please.” Suzuki pushed himself off the counter, eyes lingering a little too long as he went to grab the treats and coffee.

“What was that about?” Hajime asked once he was out of earshot. 

“He works with some of my close friends in the fashion industry, we should stop by before taking pictures.” Tooru buoyed like nothing happened but something definitely did which Hajime knew was none of his concern but his eye twitched involuntarily with great annoyance, and passed the subject. 

“Only if it’s close by, I still have a lot of studying to do.”

“It’s around the corner actually! Also?”

Tooru opened his big mouth before he could respond. “I think someone has eyes for you,” His voice turned hushed and was laced with a new found curiosity. Tooru’s breath felt warm on his jaw, just above his ear but just loud enough to be heard over the continuous chatter. He swallowed thickly. “What?”

“Poor clueless Iwa-chan.” He sighed and tipped his head back, watching the barista carefully. Hajime followed his eyes to the perfectly cut cake being placed in a small white box. “What are the chances he adds animal poisoning in my food?” 

Hajime ignored that comment.

“I think you’ve been a little too  _ vague _ today don’t you think?” Hajime whispered back frustrated and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Tooru scoffed out a laugh and turned fully to Hajime. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. Hajime’s eyes stared straight ahead, not following the natural movement of his tongue poking his check out the slightest. Tooru leaned closer to the photography, “Suzuki has a crush on you Iwa-chan,” 

Hajime’s eyes instinctively flickered to Suzuki, who was still preparing their drinks.

He looked up and Hajime quickly disguised his discomfiture and waved his hand curtly, what else was he supposed to do? Suzuki rolled his skittish eyes with a small and capped the top of their drinks. Hajime didn't care enough to parse the fixated feeling on his cheeks.

“Don’t say that,” He hissed once Suzuki turned around, his bottom lip puckered.

“Are you scared i'll steal your coffee boyfriend with my looks, he’s not my type if that's what you’re worried about.” Tooru responded like the pretentious bastard he was.

“Your total is $10.42,” Suzuki said in a loud enough voice to interrupt their conversation and Hajime almost flinched. He had forgotten they were in the hurdle of people waiting in line behind them.

Hajime swiped his card without question and put his wallet back in his pocket. “Come back soon,” Suzuki said more to Hajime than the tall boy beside him, either Tooru wasn’t paying attention (which was unlikely), or chose not to. “Will do.” Hajime handed Tooru his drink and the bag filled with goodies as they exited the café.

“I’m capable of paying for my own food you know,” He narrowed his eyes as if Hajime had just paid for his tuition, he could barely handle his own.

“It’s just coffee,” Hajime shrugged, Tooru contemplated and stared at the eye of the drink before taking a small sip and closing his eyes at the warmth. “ _ You’re too good for your own soul Iwaizumi _ .” Tooru said in a feigned dreamy voice and leaned in Hajime’s side. He knew what he was doing and at that, Hajime laughed, actually laughed. 

Cold air moved quickly to meet the warmth of Hajime’s blood, pricking at his skin and raising the hairs of his arm. The sidewalks weren’t slippery as he remembered, the ice was melting and the snow was grey and slush on the sides of the road. Hajime calmed down and noticed the sun was out, slowly revealing itself from the clouds.

He basked in the limited warmth. 

Tooru visibly relaxed, his shoulder muscles uncoiling in a relief and he and uncapped his drink

His eyes looked nice in the sun, more hazel that the dark brown he already etched in his mind. He’d never say that to his face,  _ ever.  _ He wondered if he got close enough would be able to see specks of green.

“About what you said,” Hajime turned away. “the crush, it’s not what you think, he’s just super exuberant something that’s all,”

“Oh I  _ know _ , but okey Iwa-chan,” He lapped his tongue in the melting whipped cream, 

“Don’t do that,” He sighed, sipping on his oolong tea. Wasn’t as good as Natsu’s but better than the flavorless ones at the dorms. Tooru raised an eyebrow above his cup and licked the edge of his cup trying not to get any of the sticky substance on his face but failed miserably. “Do what?”

“Talk to me like I'm clueless,” Hajime's eyes wandered to the curve of Tooru’s mouth where a smudge of whipped cream laid. His eyes flickered away before his mind came up with anything against Hajime's will. 

“Which i’m not,” He made sure to clear up, Tooru laughed into his cup, coffee bubbled as he did so.

“No, you  _ really _ are,” he said. “and it just proves my point by you not admitting the simple fact that you have a-not-so-secret admirer.” He chimed, tone, matter of fact and led up the street. 

There was no way Suzuki had a crush on Hajime, in his opinion Suzuki hadn’t shown any signs of liking him in that way. He was only a nice person at the heart. He discarded the idea, stupid Tooru and his suggestions. Hajime loved Suzuki, he was fun to be around and loved hearing Hajime talk about photography no matter how boring. 

Hajime physically shook his head, in the process he noticed a small alley. It was narrow, probably could fit about two people walking side by side. He halted to a stop and observed the area. He looked down at his arms, they were a tad bit bigger than the average person, and Tooru, Tooru was huge for no fucking reason.

Dead vines climbed up the cobble walls of each building, racing to see which one would break to the surface first, some bricks stuck out more than others and white plaster gone grey. Hajime ran his fingers over the side of a building, it was an old bread shop that read  _ Ukai’s Bakery _ , he probably saw this on his way over but never paid attention, maybe he could stop by one day.

It would work and honestly Hajime didn’t feel like walking to the park. He just needed to do this project and get it over with.

The sight was quaint, but perfect. 

He glanced over his shoulder, “What is it, Iwa-chan?” Tooru side stepped shoulder to shoulder. His eyes darted straight to the litter along the side of one of the buildings. His upper lip pulled up, Hajime could already hear the , _ ew _ , on his tongue.

“Get ready,” 

“Wait, right here, what about the loft?”

“Let's just knock this out while the sun is still up,” He unzipped the bag hanging just below his hip, Tooru acquiesced and licked the cream and spilled latte off his fingers. “Really?”

“Give me a second,” Tooru whined, lapping the hazel liquid. “Oikawa, you have to be kidding me?” Hajime couldn’t equate how this boy, hair always perfect, never a strand out of place, designer clothes, attitude so big it could reach the Tokyo tower, and definition of charismatic could be the epitome of a messy, literary and physically. “What?” Tooru asked, voice sounding too innocent for Hajime’s liking.

Hajime took the cup and placed it on the window sill just above their head. Hopefully no one opens it before they leave, he pushed a wet wipe into his hands and he took out his camera. 

Now to get this shutter speed right. 

A giggle erupted from the back of the model’s throat, Tooru wiped his hands and mouth, he snickered again, gradually annoying Hajime. “What, Shittykawa?” Hajime grumbled, adjusting the lens.

“Iwa-chan’s such a grandma.” He giggled. 

“Oikawa,” He warned, he needed a damn nap after today.  _ Oh. _

“You have candies and wet wipes in your purse,” He mused, stuffing the used wet wipe in his pocket. Hajime could now see nose and cheeks stained red from the cold and fluid laughter. 

“I thought you said I was a fifty year old grandpa?” He asked and couldn’t help the chuckle stumbling from the back of his throat, “That too.” God he hated this guy. Tooru smiled in accomplishment, watching as Hajime laughed and Hajime really  _ really _ liked that smile.

It wasn’t forced, his lips didn’t curve up animatronicly and straighten out in that one ugly way, it was real and Hajime’s chest was heavy, but it was a good heavy.

“Just start posing, dumbass.” Hajime pushed and Tooru stumbled a little, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, cheeks warming up under the cold weather and fluorescent sun bringing a needed heat to his face. 

Tooru stuck his tongue out and found his way through the two walls consuming his body into the dusty colder area. Hajime followed suit and stopped for a little distance between the two.

Okay just like Takeda had shown him, program mode, 0, +1, +2, +3, then the opposite.

_ “Figure out what exposure-compensations work for your camera, especially with your cameras Hajime, and especially in different settings. Each one of your cameras thinks differently and have different exposure compensation modes. So treat this assignment as a way for you to better understand the light, and how your camera thinks.” _

How your camera thinks, simple. Hajime just had to think like a camera, fantastic. He froze when the LCD display loaded. It was the picture of Tooru on that cold night that guilted Hajime stomach, his eyes were wide sensing his ass was about to kiss the ground before catching himself, he was smiling which made him look like a complete maniac, and his hair was messy. This was nothing like Tooru who was in front of him. 

Hajime brung the viewfinder to his eye, he inhaled sharply, Tooru was so close in the camera's view he almost jumped, slowly he put down his camera, arms falling limp. “Uh, yeah?”

“Let the great Tooru-san help you?” He placed both hands on Hajime’s shoulder, a genuine look in his eyes. He ignored the horrible nickname Tooru gave himself and glanced at one of his shoulders and then back to Tooru. 

“Firstly,” He pushed down on Hajime’s shoulders, fingers curling around the back of his coat. “Why are you so tense, goodness relax a little Iwa,”

“M’trying,” He rolled his shoulders under Tooru’s grip, relaxing the tendons and muscles in the back of his neck. “It’s just me now, no big boss man and intimidating managers by your side,” Tooru chuckled with a lazy grin, he was good at reading Hajime and he was jealous he could do the same, but he promised himself he would someday 

His voice was soft and serene, kinda reminded him of a lullaby. The ones they sing to newborn babies who wouldn’t understand a word, and at this moment Hajime couldn’t tell if he could either. “I know, I know,” He said steadily, or what he hoped steady sounded like. 

Slender fingers found their way over that nape of his neck, running circles over the sensitive skin. He didn’t dare let the content sigh leave the back of throat.

“Better now?” Tooru titled his head, his body was extremely warm for someone outside in the cold all day. Hajime could feel the heat leaning into his own body only making him want to be closer. “Fine.” He turned his eyes back down at his camera, adjusting his already adjusted lens. “Iwa-chan,” He started, almost sounding like a sigh. “You ready?” Hajime asked, the confidence slowly coming back. He could feel the annoyance roll of Tooru’s body in waves and stoic look, he dared to look up. “Remember when you kissed me?” Tooru asked, he froze. What the fuck. 

“Yeah, and I apologized already.” He managed to say coolly, Tooru laughed humorously. One hand moved down his neck, massaging his Adam's apple with the pad of his thumb. “It’s my turn now, kay?” Hajime’s chin tilted up gently with the tip of Tooru’s finger, his breath caught at the sight, eyes half lidded, determined and set flushing with desire. The gaze could make his toes curl.

“No,” Hajime backed away only for him to follow. Why did he suddenly feel like was being cornered in an open alley he could easily run out of?

Suddenly, it was a predator judging the depth of their prey, waiting for the final moment to pounce and naw them to shreds and move to the next. Except for Hajime, he wasn’t running, and he couldn’t tell if it was by choice or being the quirkless and bug-eyed antelope heading straight for the lion’s den. “Why not?”

And sadly for Hajime, it was the King’s.

“Oikawa, you know why” His voice was stern, morals countering his wants, no, his  _ needs.  _ His eyes flickered down to his lips and it seemed to be the only reassurance he needed. “Yeah,” He challenged, playfulness gone.“I know.” He pushed his chest into the cold building wall. 

“Satoshi,” Hajime whispered in a low voice, watching Tooru with shameful eagerness. 

Tooru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Just shut up.” 

He slammed his lips down on Hajime’s in a bruising kiss and placed both hands at either side of Hajime’s neck. Hajime gasped, surprised and vulnerable giving Tooru full access to slot their lips together, nevertheless, he followed thoroughly. He hated how his body reacted without a second thought and forgot all one hundred reasons why this was a bad idea. Why he shouldn't kiss back with the same need and desire, but it was hard  _ not  _ to. Tooru hummed happily at his compliance but it sounded more like a groan, Hajime was hesitant, but there. 

His hands were shaking and his whole body was trembling with anticipation. The grasp on his camera started to slip, he quickly stuffed it in his bag and shouldered it off in the snow, lips never leaving their place. Tooru licked his bottom lip and Hajime allowed his tongue to run over the pallet of his mouth in greed. His knee pushed between Hajime's thighs slowly and spread his legs apart. Hajime choked at the sensation, a blush dusted his cheeks. “Is this okay?” Tooru broke away, lips still brushing together, his voice was low and hoarse and Hajime had to stop himself from moaning. He didn’t respond under a spasm of vertigo,  _ instead _ , his body did the unthinkable, and bucked his hips forward, the movement of it all almost bringing him back to his senses,  _ almost.  _ He could feel the bastard smiling before continuing his assault on Hajime’s top lip, sucking as he pleased and as much as Hajime allowed.

Every touch was hot, his body was on fire and his stomach fluttered at the intensity of it all. It wasn’t like the first time they kissed, limbs awkwardly placed and guilty looks. Hajime felt the guilt leave his body and dared mention  _ his _ name again. The look in Tooru’s eyes gave away something dark that Hajime had no time to think about right now. He could only focus on the soft lips on his skin, he wondered how they could be so soft even in the cold, how addictively he invaded all Hajime’s senses. 

Hands filtered to the side of Tooru’s hips and he let out a shaky breath, the small sound toppling in a mixture of his name. Their hips brushed against one another, Tooru shuttered a moan detaching their lips. 

“Oikawa,” Hajime’s chest rose heavily as he took in deep breaths, his lips were swollen red and eyes drowsy. 

Hajime forgot what he was going to say, and honestly he didn’t care. Tooru sucked harshly on the delicate skin right above his collarbone. Hajime inhaled sharply, lolling his head to the side. Tooru licked the spot soothingly with the cool heat of his tongue. The thought of that leaving a mark seethed the vertigo. His mind was still hazy and he probably wouldn’t be able to recite the alphabet if asked, but it was enough to push Tooru away, just enough to let their warm breath mingle with each other.

Finalizing his surroundings, his gaze hardened on Tooru’s face. “Why, why would you do that?” Tooru’s eyes widened, did realization finally hit his pea brain or was he genuinely shocked? Hajime tightened his grip, forgetting where his hands were. He recovered swiftly and glazed down back at his lips.

“Because I wanted to.” His hand drug along Hajime’s sharp jaw and pulled down on the swollen flesh and watched it bounce back in place. Hajime smacked his hand away, “Stop,” 

Tooru frowned, moving his leg from its place on the wall. Hajime shuttered at the empty feeling and ache between them, nonetheless he looked back up.

“You can’t just kiss me _because_ _you wanted to._ ”

“Why not?” His frown deepened. 

“You have a boyfriend, Oikawa,” Hajime made a face, Tooru’s eyebrows pitched together. “You kissed me first,” He stopped mid sentence face constricting sourly. “I was stupid and couldn’t think properly—” Hajime interrupted. 

“Right now, you just kissed me back,” His voice rose. “I know for a fact that you’re aware and awake unless you're some sort of alcoholic—”

“Alcoholic?” Hajime exasperated, voice still heavy from the kiss.

“Let me finish!” Tooru jabbed his finger in Hajime's chest. Hajime looked down before looking back up through his brows and licked his top teeth. Tooru stuttered, and swallowed thickly. In a split second he returned the gaze, chin titling unnervingly.

_ You’re trying to look hot on purpose,  _ Tooru’s eyes narrowed.

_ I'm literally just standing here asswipe,  _ Hajime’s face responded.

“—well you kissed me first and now you're telling me  _ no _ and sending me mixed signals,” He stopped again, words not adding up. “Iwa-chan you’re fucking confusing me.” Tooru looked up, voice full of trepidation. Hajime cringed.

Fuck, he really is a terrible person.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” 

_It just sometimes I can’t tell the difference between flirting and friendly banter_ _because I've never been in a relationship nor had as much attention from someone that you’ve given me so I'm as confused as well._

He’d rather die than say that outloud and rubbed a hand down his face frustratedly. Admitting he had no real relationship experience was abysmally embarrassing, he could count how many people he dated on one hand. Hajime looked at Tooru through his fingers, his face was void of any emotion, Hajime took this as a sign to continue. 

“I guess,” 

_ My brain gets fuzzy and says fuck platonic and turns everything romantic, apparently that’s what happened to you and now I fucked up your relationship with Satoshi, holy shit he’s suck a kind person _ .

He couldn’t believe it, this is not where he saw himself at twenty two.

“Well?” Tooru asked, patience tipping over the edge. See, one thing Hajime learned about Tooru was that he hated being told ‘no’ and Hajime was straight up telling him that without an explanation. “Listen, you’re a really great person—“

“Iwa-chan, it sounds like you’re breaking up with me and we’re not even dating,”

“Shit sorry, let me restart,” The word ‘sorry’ has never left his lips as many times in one single day as it has now. Tooru sighed and moved Hajime’s hands from his face. “All you have to tell me is if you want this or not,” 

“Okay?” Hajime didn’t know what was going on or what  _ this  _ was. Tooru must have read his thoughts because within seconds he was pushing their lips together again. Hajime didn’t part his lips, instead turning head away, as expected. Tooru sighed and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, he was being so gentle with Hajime and his heart almost exploded in his chest. Hajime's breath hitched at the intimate gesture and could have fallen at the unexpected weakness in his knees.

  
  


_______

  
  


Hajime ran a hand through his hair and swiped his key card. There were a few beeping noises and the sound of the lock turning before he could push the door open but it felt like the longest seconds of his life. He turned the door hastily and toed his shoes off next to his bed. 

After Hajime finished taking the pictures he had a while to think about what the fuck just happened, they both mutually agreed going to the loft another time but for starters; he never wanted to see Oikawa Tooru at his dorm at nine pm  _ ever _ again. 

Second; he never wanted to get coffee with Oikawa Tooru  _ ever _ again. 

Lastly, just as a reminder; don’t walk into an empty alley with Oikawa Tooru,  _ ever again _ . 

He could vaguely see the outline of orange and black fur curled up in the corner of his bed sleeping soundlessly, totally ignoring the vivid battle cries and colorful flashes of the TV. In that moment he couldn’t be more thankful for the darkness.

Hajime fell face first into the sheets and let out an elongated sigh. “Iwaizumi?” A voice call from the other side of the room, he didn’t have to hold his head up to know who it belonged to. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Fukuda asked. 

He looked up with unfocused eyes and phosphenes in his vision and dread feeling in his stomach.  _ I think I’m a homewrecker. _

“Yeah, i’m good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i really like this chapter, working on the next one right now hehe
> 
> also i think i’m favoring the work “fuck” it’s so fun to use tbh


	7. Hi Hi

Hi!! if anybody is still reading this a new update has been posted on my other works, i’ve decided to restart the whole story and add new scenes it’s called you’re my only compass (i might get lost without you) :)))))

Same plot just a lot of new things happening!!


End file.
